Undertale: The Six Young Travelers
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: A young child named Minnie, falls underground and journey to find her way back above ground. Along the way, she meets different monsters and five human children as well. They soon form a team to find their way back home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Trip Underground

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Many years later… on Mt. Ebott Legends says that those who climb the mountain, never return. The legend is true because five human children have disappeared when they climb the mountain and are never seen or heard from again.

One day, there is a young ten year old girl climbing on Mt. Ebott. The young girl has. The young girl has light skin, blonde hair in a ponytail with a red ribbon in her hair, and blue eyes. She is wearing a pink blouse with red flowers, a white skirt, and black flat shoes.

One day, the young girl is climbing up the mountain out of curiosity. She climbs up the mountain and her feet are starting to get tired. As she climbs up the mountain, the little girl trips on the root of a tree, and falls down a deep black hole. The girl continues to fall deep underground as she lets out a scream of fright. Soon, she falls unconscious.

Sometime later, the little girl slowly opens her eyes and lets out a groan. She then wakes up to find herself on a patch of yellow flowers. The girl looks around to find herself in some kind of cave.

"What happened? I… I remember… I fell down the hole," The girl softly says.

She looks up to see a speck of light, suspecting that is the hole she has fallen from. The little girl turns around as she tries to find another way out. She then notices a path up ahead.

The girls asks herself, "I-I wonder if that's the way out."

The girl stands up on her two feet and dust off her clothes with her hand. She then begins to walk down the strange tunnel. The girl walks down the tunnel not for a very long time. Until, she notices stone pillars up ahead. The young girl stands in front to see an entrance. Above it, it looks almost like a butterfly.

Curious, the young girl decides to walk through it. When she walks out of the tunnel, she notices a small patch of grass being shine by a small light. She walks over to see a small flower. It has a green stem, yellow petals, and a white face.

"A flower?" The girls whispers.

She walks over to have a closer look.

Suddenly, a pair of eyes and a mouth appears on the flower, causing her to gasp in surprise.

The flower says, "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!"

"Um, hello," The human girl says, confused.

The flower, looks at the girl, curiously, "Hmm…"

Then says with a smile, "You're new to the Underground, aren't ya?"

"Um, yes," The girl answers, skeptic.

"Golly, you must be so confused. Someone out to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready?" Flowey says.

"Uh?" The girl says, confused.

Then Flowey says, "Here we go!"

Flowey uses his magic to create a small box. In the middle is a small red heart. On the bottom, it shows a sign. "LV 1 Hp 20/20. The little girl is still confused to see it.

Flowey says, "Seem that heart?"

The young girl nods her head.

Then Flowey says, "That is your Soul. The very culmination of your being. Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

"What's doe the LV stand for?" The girl asks.

"What's LV stands for? Why. Love, don't you?" Don't worry. I'll share some with you!" Flower eagerly says.

Flowey then spreads some strange yellow petals and happily says, "Down here! Love is share through… Little yellow… 'Friendliness pellets.'

The little girl smiles a little, but in her thoughts, "The plant seems nice, but something's off about him."

"Are you ready" Flowey asks.

The girls answers weary, "I… I guess so."

Flowey has the petals heading towards the girl, "Move around! Get as many as you can!"

The little girl senses something off. As the petal comes towards the heart. She moves the small heart away from the petals. She moves them away, until they all disappeared.

Flowey makes a big smile, "Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try again, okay?"

Flowey creates more yellow petals and send them to the girl's heart soul. The little girl then moves the soul away from the yellow petals.

Flowey frowns, "Is this a joke? Are you braindead? Run. Into. The. BULLETS!"

Then he smiles, "Friendliness pellets."

Flowey then creates more of the yellow petals and head towards the soul. The girl has the heart dodge the pellets. She is starting to get a bad feeling about that flower. She looks at the flower as he makes some strange looking face.

Then Flowey makes an eerie voice, "You know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer."

"Wha-what?" The little girl asks, frightened.

Suddenly, the yellow petals circle around not only the heart soul, but the young girl as well. The girls shakes in fear as she turns to the flower.

The flower then makes a frightening face and screams, "DIE!"

The flower's pellets begin to head towards her and the soul.

The girl screams, "No! Please! Leave me alone!"

The pellets draw closer and closer to the little girl as Flowey evil laughs. Suddenly, the pellets disappeared from around the girl and the heart soul.

"Huh?" The girl says, confused.

Flowey becomes confused as well. Suddenly, a fireball flies to Flowey and knocks him away. The girl is shocked to see a fireball knocking down the flower. She turns her head to see a tall white goat with horns. She wears a blue dress with white, long sleeves. On the middle of the chest is some blue and white symbol. The girl is frightened as the goat woman comes close to her.

The goat woman says, "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…"

The girls is still frightened.

"Ah, don't be afraid, my child. I won't hurt you," The goat woman says, kneeling to the young girl.

The girl asks, "Who… who are you?"

"I am Toriel. Caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down," The goat woman, Toriel says.

"Who have fallen?" The girl asks.

"Yes. You are the sixth human to come here in some time," Toriel says.

"So, I'm not the only one?" The girl asks.

"Yes. mind if I ask for your name?" Toriel asks.

"Mi-Minnie," the girl answers.

"Minnie. Why that's a wonderful name," Toriel says.

Minnie blushes, "Thank you."

Toriel holds her hand out, "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way."

Minnie takes Toriel's hand and they both head down the caverns together. They soon walk through a stone pillar gateway. Toriel continues to escort Minnie to through the catacombs. They first walk to see a glowing yellow star.

"What's that?" Minnie asks.

"It's a Life Star. When you touch it, it will restore any of us to health. You should be sure to restore your health," Toriel says.

She touches hers and her health is full health Minnie reaches her hand out and touches the star. She regains her health too. After that, they both walk up the stairs and walk through the entrance. They soon walk into a room with six stone.

Toriel says, "Welcome to your new home, Minnie. Allow me to educate you in the operation in the Ruins."

Toriel steps on a row of two stones. Then steps on the other row of two. She then walks to a lever and pulls it down. With that, the door opens.

Toriel walks to Minnie and says, "The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusion between diversion and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

"Right. I understand," Minnie replies with a nod.

Minnie then walks to the door to follow Toriel out of the room. She then notices a message on the side of the door.

She looks at the message and reads it, "Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle."

Minnie then follows Toriel out the door and into a different part of the catacombs. She soon meets up with Toriel who watches her with a smile.

Toriel says, "To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Don't worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip."

Toriel then proceed and walk over the bridge. Minnie notices a sing and reads it. The sign says, 'Stay on the path.`` Minnie is confused, but walks over the bride where a small river is flowing. She walks to notice a switch that has arrows pointing it. She walks over to see the witch that is up.

"Hmm. This must be the switch I'm supposed to pull," Minnie says to herself.

She grabs hold of the switch and pulls it down. Minnie looks ahead to notice a path that is blocked by spikes. One of the blocked spikes disappeared. Toriel then walks over another bridge, and Minnie follows. She then sees two more switch. Minnie walks to the one that is labeled with arrows. She pulls it down and the spikes disappears as well.

Toriel smiles as she claps her hands, "Splendid! I am so proud of you, little Minnie. Let us move to the next room."

"Yes ma'am," Minnie says.

Minnie follows Toriel from behind down the hall. Soon, they both reach to another room. Minnie notices a small dummy in the room.

Toriel says, "As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you."

"Um attack?" Minnie asks, nervous.

"Yes. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT," Toriel says.

"A fight?" Minnie asks, concern.

Toriel nods her head and continues, "While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy."

Minnie walks over to the Dummy of a monster. Then a selection board appears in front of her. Minnie sees two sections. On the bottom of the box it has her LV and HP. Under that are four sections: Fight, Act, Item. and Mercy. Check and Talk. She presses talk.

"Um hello," Minnie says, feeling embarrassed.

However, the dummy doesn't say anything. Toriel seems happy to see how Minnie is processing. Then the box reads. 'You Won! You Earned 0 XP and 0 Gold.

Toriel smiles and says, "Ah, very good! You are very good?"

Minnie blushes, "Thank you."

"Now come. There's more puzzles for you to solve," Toriel says, leaving the room.

"Okay," Minnie says, and follows the goat woman.

The two then find themselves in a large room. Minnie notices a large amount of grass on the wall.

Toriel says, There is another puzzle in this room… I wonder if you can solve it."

Toriel begins to walk ahead, and Minnie follows behind her. The two then begin to walk down the large catacomb. Minnie has to wonder what the next puzzle is. When she walks into a hall, she senses something off and comes to a complete stop.

Suddenly, a large green frog hop in front of her. Minnie yelps in fright. The screen of her selection appears in front of her with the same selections. On the screen, it shows what the creature says.

"Frogget? It sure looks cute to be a monster," Minnie says to herself.

"Aww, you sure are a cute little froggy," Minnie happily says to the frog.

However, the frog doesn't seem to understand what she says, but becomes flattered anyway. Toriel walks over firmly staring at the frog. The frog frowns and leaves the scene. The screen reads, 'You Won! You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.' Once that's out of the way, Minnie continues to follow Toriel. Minnie notices a sign and reads it, 'The West Room is the Eastern room's blueprint.'

Minnie thinks, "I wonder what that means."

Minnie continues to follow Toriel down the hall. After going through the entry, they come across a bridge. When Minnie looks past Toriel, she gasps in fright to see a field of spikes. She soon begins to shake in fright.

Toriel says, "This is the puzzle, but…"

Then presents her hand, Here' take a hand for a moment."

Minnie takes Toriel hand, and they begin to walk to the spike. When she presents her foot to the spike square, the spikes go down, allowing her access. Toriel continues to escort Minnie through the spike floor. The spikes go down as they take a step. Minnie is amazing to see the spikes are going down at every step they take. She realizes that she has to walk down the path in a certain way to get past this puzzle. Finally, they reach the wooden bridge safe and sound. Minnie sighs in relief to be safe from the spike puzzle.

Toriel says, "Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now."

Toriel and Minnie walk down to another part of the catacombs.

Toriel smiles, and says, "You have done excellently thus far, my child. However… I have a difficult request to ask of you."

"What is it?" Minnie asks.

Toriel smiles, but does show a sense of concern.

Then asks, "I would like you to walk to the end of the room yourself."

"By myself?" Minnie asks, shocked.

"Forgive me for this," Toriel says in remorse.

She then walks down the hall of the room. Minnie looks down the hall and gulps nervously. However, she does promise Toriel to carry this request. She takes a deep breath, puts on a determined face, and begin to walk down the hall. She walks down the path as she looks around to see no one is around. She seems more calm the farther she comes across the room. She continues to walk down the large room. She then notices a large pillar. She is confused to see the pillar walks to it. She is confused about it.

When she attempts to move on, Toriel walks out of the pillar and towards Minnie.

"Toriel," Minnie says, surprised.

Toriel says, "Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you."

"You were behind the pillar, weren't you? Minnie asks.

"Yes. thank you for trusting me," Toriel says.

"You're welcome," Minnie says.

Toriel says, "However, there was an important reason for this exercise."

"What is it?" Minnie asks.

"...To test your independence," Toriel answers.

"My independence?" Minnie asks.

"Yes. I must attend some business, and you must stay alone for a while," Toriel answers.

"You mean… you have to leave?" Minnie asks, starting to grow scared.

"Yes. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself," Toriel says.

Suddenly, Toriel says, "I have an idea. I will give you a Cell Phone."

Toriel then brings out a black cellular phone, and gives it to Minnie, "If you have a need for anything, just call."

Minnie nods her head, "Yes ma'am."

"Be good, alright?" Toriel says. Then leans to Minnie and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

Then stands up and leaves the room to attend important business. Minnie sighs sadly and sits down as her back is against the wall. Now she is all alone without Toriel, her parents or anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Catacomb Solo Travel Part 1

Sitting in the catacombs, Minnie is waiting patiently for Toriel to return. She has to admit, it gets very lonely here. Minnie sadly sighs as she leaned against the wall with the phone in her hand.

Minnie says, "I guess I could give her a call."

Minnie presses buttons on the phone and instantly Toriel's number is on it. She presses the button on the phone and it begins to dial.

Suddenly, Toriel's voice comes on the phone, "This is Toriel."

"Um hi, Toriel. It's me, Minnie. I'm calling to say hi," Minnie shyly says.

"Oh. you're only wanted to say hello…? Well then, Hello! I hope that suffices." Toriel says, and giggles.

"I guess. I'm not a little um, nervous about being here alone. I'm actually scared, mom," Minnie says, but comes to realize what she says.

Suddenly, Toriel giggles, "Did you call me mom?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean too, but do you mind if I call you mom," Minnie says.

Toriel happily says, "You are an… interesting child. You are so adorable."

"Thank you," Minnie says, blushing.

"Now. I must go. Be good and stay in the room," Toriel says.

"Um, okay," Minnie says, feeling concern.

"Goodbye," Toriel says.

"Bye," Minnie says.

Then Toriel hangs up the phone. Minnie then hangs up the phone and puts it in her pocket. Minnie sits down on the ground and sees the old and spooky catacombs. Suddenly, she hears a and eerie sound.

Minnie quickly sits up in fright, "Hello? Wh-who's there?"

Suddenly, she begins to hear a familiar evil laugh. Minnie worries that it might be Flowey again. She then yelps in fright to hear a crack and runs out of the catacombs in fright. Minnie then falls to the ground and takes deep breaths. Suddenly, she hears ringing sounds.

She answers the phone to hear Toriel, "Hello? This is Toriel."

"Uh, hello Toriel," Minnie nervously says.

"Hello Minnie. You have not left the room, have you?" Toriel asks.

"Um well," Minnie says.

But Toriel says, "There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It will be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?"

"Um, sure. Okay," Minnie scaredly says.

The phone hangs up and Minnie places it in her pocket.

Suddenly, she hears a sound, "Ribbit, ribbit! (Excuse me, human)"

"Huh?" Minnie says, confused.

She quickly sits up and turns to see a frog. Then continues to ribbit.

Suddenly, Minnie is hearing the frog a language she can understand, "I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you have a certain way or fight until you almost defeat them… they might not want to battle you anymore."

"Um, okay," Minnie then.

Then the frog says, "If a monster does not want to fight you, please… use some mercy, human. Ribbit!"

"Okay. Thank you for the advice," Minnie says.

Minnie then begins to make her way through the catacombs. She then comes across a Life Star. She walks to the Life Star and touches it, allowing it to gain full life. Minnie turns her head to notice an entrance.

"Hmm, I wonder where that leads to," Minnie asks herself.

She then walks through the entrance and into a strange room. It has two streams of water close to the wall, leaves covered in vines at the back wall. Finally, some red leaves around a pedestal.

"What's?" Minnie asks herself.

She then walks over to see a small box and it's full of candy. Minnie then notices a sign on it.

She reads it, "It says, 'Take one.' Take a piece of candy?"

Minnie then decides to take a piece of candy and she puts it in her pocket. She then leaves the room and walks down the catacombs. As she walks through the catacombs, she can see piles of leaves on the ground in different piles.

She continues to walk down the path until she hears a sound, "Ribbit! Ribbit!"

She turns around to see another Froggit. Then her special panel comes up again.

"Oh, hello Froggy. I never knew the underground has cute frogs," Minnie says.

The Froggit doesn't understand what she says, but is flattered. Suddenly, the Froggit is blushing a lot. Her Heart Soul appears on the screen. Then flying white dots begins to fly towards it.

"Uh oh," Minnie quickly says.

Minnie moves her soul around the box, not allowing the white dotes to touch it. Luckily, there isn't much.

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" The Froggit says, reluctant and scared.

Minnie then presses the buttons and decides to press spare on it. The Froggit decides to leave. Minnie then notices two gold pieces on the ground, like the screen says. She picks up the gold and puts it in her pocket. Soon, Minnie walks through the entrance. She continues to walk down the path of the catacombs.

She says to herself, "So far, so good."

When she walks to a darker part of the floor, a hole opens and she falls through. Minnie falls as she screams in shock. So far, she is spinning like a tornado as she is gently placed on the pile of red leaves.

Minnie looks around and asks, "What happened?"

Minnie then notice two entries. She sees one at the front, and sees another at the back.

"Hmm, I wonder where this one goes," Minnie says to herself.

She walks through the entrance in front of her and is pulled by some strange force. She then reappears out of a vent and lands on the ground with a thud. She sits up and turns her head back to see the hole she has fallen in, and again to see the path in front of her.

"Alright, just keep moving forward," Minnie says to herself.

Minnie walks down the path and reaches a different part of the catacombs. Suddenly, she hears the phone ringing.

She picks it up and says, "Hello."

"Hello? This is Toriel," Toriel says.

"Hi Toriel. What can I do for you?" Minnie asks.

"For no reason in particular… Which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?" Toriel asks.

"Um. I really like Cinnamon," Minnie says.

"Oh, I see. Thank you very much!" Toriel says, happily.

Minnie continues to walk down the catacombs until hears the phone rings again. Minnie picks up the phone again.

Toriel appears on the phone, "Hello? This is Toriel."

"Hello," Minnie says.

"You don't dislike butterscotch, do you?" Toriel asks.

"No. I do like butterscotch," Minnie answers.

Toriel says, "I know what your preference is, but… would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?"

"Um, sure," Minnie says.

"Right, right, I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way." Toriel says.

"Um right," Minnie says, blushing.

Then Toriel hangs up the phone. Minnie sighs sadly. She really doesn't like not saying anything to Toriel, but she is very scared about staying in one place for very long.

Minnie walks to a stone slab on the wall and reads it, "Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them."

"Hmm," Minnie thinks.

She turns her head to see a stone on the ground with some metal platform. In front of it, is a large row of spikes that is blocking the path through the catacombs.

Minnie thinks, "Three out of four grey rocks… recommend you push them."

Suddenly, Minnie has an idea, "That's it. I need to push the rock to that platform."

Minnie then walks to the rock and pushes it. The rock doesn't seem that heavy and is able to push it on the platform. When the rock lands on the platform, the spikes does down and a door closes on them.

Minnie walks over the trap doors, but ends up coming across a different creature before she can leave. The creature is some kind of white ghost with white feather wings, dark grey arms and legs, and light grey antennas. The screen appears in front of her and it reads. 'Whimsun approaches meekly!'

"Whimsun?" Minnie says, confused.

Minnie presses the button on her special screen, and presses mercy. She then walks away down the hall. Minnie then walks down the path and into a different part of the catacombs. She then walks to the darker floor again. Suddenly, a hole appears and fall through it. She spins as she falls and lands on the red leaves.

Minnie looks around and sighs, "Not again."

Minnie walks forward to find no way out. She then looks around the ground and notices that the entire floor is not covered in the red leaves. She then notices a slab that is on the wall.

She walks up and reads it, " Please don't step on the leaves. Huh?"

Minnie looks on the floor and notices that the area that aren't covered in leaves form a path. She realizes that what the clue means. She needs to follow the path above from this same way on the floor. Minnie hurries to the other side and find the air vent. She climbs on it and travels back to the top. She then walks back to the dark purple floor and gently follow the path. She continues to walk down the path and hasn't run into any trouble. She then stops on top of a pile of leaves to see another slab.

She reads the slab, "Didn't you read the sign down stairs?"

"Oh. I guess I can't step on this pile either," Minnie says.

She then continues to memorize the path and reach the hall. She walks through the hall to find three rocks on separate paths, and three small platforms close by. Hmm, Minnie then pushes one of the rock. She then push the rock until it's on the platform. Then she does the same for the second one. She then proceeded to push the last one.

Before she could, a voice says, "Whoa there, pardner!"

Minnie yelps as she steps back. She looks to see the rock has a face on it.

"Who said you could push me around?" The rock asks, annoyed.

"Um I'm sorry. I didn't mean too," Minnie says.

"Hmm, you look like a sweet girl," The rock says.

Minnie asks, "Um, do you think you can move to the platform. If… if you don't mind?"

"Hmm? So you're askin' me to move over?" The rock questions.

Minnie nods her head.

"Okay, just for you, pumpkin," The rock says.

Minnie blushes, "Oh, thank you."

The rock then moves a little.

"Uh a little more, please?" Minnie asks.

"Alright, how this?" The rock asks, and moves towards her.

"Um, no. I like to know if you can move to the platform over there," Minnie says, pointing to the platform.

"Sorry. I got this," The rock says.

The rock then moves to the platform and the spikes goes down.

"Thank you," Minnie says.

"No trouble kid, mind if I move now,"The rock says.

"Wait until I get to the other side of the bridge, alright," Minnie says, with a smile.

"Alright," The rock says.

Minnie walked to the bridge and walks over it. When she's on the other side, the rock moves out of the way. Minnie walks down the hall and sees a Life Star and something on a brown table. Minnie walks over to see a piece of cheese that has been here for quite a long time. Minnie tries to pick it up, but it won't move.

Minnie says to herself, "I guess I could leave it for the mouse."

Minnie then walks to the Life Star and energize herself. She then walks down the hall to see a patch of red leaves that leads to another room. She walks to the room, but suddenly comes to a stop to see some small white object. She then hears someone snoring.

She then hears a whisper, "Are they gone yet?"

"Huh?" Minnie says, confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Catacomb Solo Travel Part 2

Minnie looks confused to see the strange ghost of some kind on the ground and it's pretending to sleep as it snores.

Minnie calls out, "Excuse me?!"

Just then, the ghost wakes up. Her little screen appears in front of her and it reads, 'Here comes Napstablook.' The ghost stands up and stares at Minnie. Minnie simply smiles at it. Soon, the ghost begins to shed tears and falling to the soul heart. Minnie quickly moves her heart around, but it ends up getting hit, losing three of her life points.

"It's okay. Don't cry, don't cry," Minnie says.

Napstablook says, "I'd just weigh you down. Really not feeling up to it right now. Sorry."

"It's okay. Don't cry, do you wanna hear a joke?" Minnie replies.

"Um sure," Napstablook answers.

Minnie then says, "Alright. What's a ghost favorite ice cream?"

"Um, I don't know," Napstablook says.

"I scream," Minnie happily answers.

Napstablook begins to laugh and tears fall from his face. Minnie moves her heart soul around so it won't be damaged from the crying.

"You're funny. Take a look what I can do," Napstablook says.

Napstablook begins to shed tears, but this time are going upward. Then the tears begin to form a top hat on his head.

"I call it 'dapper blook'. Do you like it?" Napstablook says.

Minnie giggle, "I think it's cute."

"Thank you," Napstablook says.

Then says, "I usually come to the Ruins because there's nobody around… but today I met somebody really nice."

"Oh I'm rambling again," Napstablook says, blushing.

"It's okay," Minnie says.

"I'll get out of your way so you can pass," Napstablook says.

"Thank you," Minnie says.

"Goodbye," Napstablook says.

The ghost then disappears and give Minnie a path to cross. Minnie walks over the leaves and into the next room. Much to her confusion, she can only see a sign and cobwebs. Minnie walks to the sign to see something written on it.

Minnie looks at the sign, "Hmm, what's this? Spider Bake Sale. All Proceeds go to real spiders."

Minnie walks to the spider and sees her screen appears. It reads, 'Leave 7G in the Web? Yes No Then says $ - 4G Space - ⅛."

Minnie presses no, and walks to the other web. She walks to the large web and it says the same thing. Instead it has 18G. Minnie also denies the question. Minnie decides to walk back to the smaller web and takes a desert. It's called a Spider Donut. She then puts it in her bag for safe keeping. She then walks out chamber and into the one she and Napstablook first meet. She then notices another opening and walk through it. She walks down the path to see another sign.

The sign reads, "Did you miss it? Spider Bake Sale down and to the right. Come eat food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders?"

Minnie simply walks along the path to see another Froggit.

She walks to the Frog and says, "Ribbit. Ribbit. (I heard using 'F4' can make you have a 'full screen') But what does 'F4' stand for?) (Four Frogs?) (I have only seen a maximum of three frogs in this floor…) (This is troubling, to say the least.) Ribbit."

Minnie walks down the path and comes across a small creature. It has one eye, two horns on his head, and sharp teeth. The screen reads, "Loox drew near!"

"Um hello," Minnie shyly says.

Minnie presses a few buttons and press, "Don't pick on."

Loox laughs and says, "Finally, someone to talk with."

Loox then creates circle energy around. Minnie moves her Soul Heart out of the way. Loxx then gaze at Minnie. Minnie then presses mercy, and then spare. Minnie ends up receiving five pieces of goal and the monster leaves.

Minnie then walks to the other frog and says, "Ribbit, ribbit. (I have heard you are quiet merciful, for a human…) (Surely you know by now a monster wears a yellow name when you can spare it.)"

Froggit asks, "What do you think of it?"

"I think it's helpful," Minnie says.

"It is rather helpful. Remember, sparing is just saying you won't fight. Maybe one day, you'll have to do it even if their name isn't yellow," Froggit says.

"Um okay," Minnie says, confused.

She then walks to the end of the chamber and going to go down the hall. Suddenly, she hears the phone ringing. She picks up the phone to listen to who it is.

She then sees Toriel's voice, "Hello?"

"Hello," Minnie says.

"I just realized that it has been a while since I have cleaned up. I was not expecting to have company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there. You can pick them up, but don't carry more than you need," Toriel says.

"Okay," Minnie says.

"Someday, you might see something you really like. You will want to leave room in your pocket or your little bag for that," Toriel says.

"Okay," Minnie says.

Then she hangs up the phone.

Minnie walks down the hall and into the next chamber. She then walks into the room. Minnie walks to the stone slab on the wall. It reads, 'There is just one switch.'

"A switch?" Minnie says, confused.

Minnie looks around to see a large area of the catacomb. She begins to walk down the room to see there aren't any kind of trap that could cause her hard. Minnie looks at front to see a hallway close by. However, she sees spikes in front of her.

"I guess the switch removes the spikes out of the way," Minnie says to herself.

She then notices small black patches of dirt around it. When she steps on one, she falls through a hole and safely lands on a batch of red leaves. She then notices a Napstablook.

She walks over and says, "Hello. What are you doing here?"

"I fell down a hole… now I can't get up… go on without me…" The Napstablook says in agony.

"Uh, I think you can fly or something," Minnie says.

Just then, the Napstablook says, "Wait, you're right. Ghost can fly, can't they… oh well…"

The Napstablook disappears and Minnie walks to the path and is able to get back where she started. She walks down the path. Minnie then walks on another dark purple dirt and the same thing happen. Only this time, she comes across a pineapple of some kind.

Suddenly, the pineapple pops out and lands in front of Minnie. The screen appears, 'Vegtoid comes out of the earth!'

"Um hello," Minnie says.

"Plants can't talk dummy," the Vegtoid says.

Then begins to launch carrot at her Heart Soul. Minnie uses the screen to help the Heart Soul dodge the carrots. Then the Vegetoid gives her a mysterious smile. Suddenly, Minnie feels her stomach growling and rubs her tummy.

Vegtoid laughs, and says, "Eat your greens."

Then launches more vegetables. When she sees a green one, Minnie uses her Heart Soul to catch it. The screen reads, 'It smells like steamed carrots and peas.' Minnie then presses a few buttons on her screen and selects spare. She then gains four pieces of gold from this experience. Then the Vegtoid comes back underground.

"I never knew there could be vegetable monsters," Minnie says in thought.

She then walks out of the room and ends up back on the top floor. She then walks to another dark dust and falls to a different room. Minnie turns her head to see a yellow switch on the wall.

"So there's the switch the instruction mentioned," Minnie says to herself.

She walks to the switch and pulls it down. She then walks through the exit and lands back on the top floor. Minnie then turns her head to see the spikes hat has been blocking the exits are gone now. Minnie walks through the hall to reach another part of the catacomb.

Minnie walks over as she says, "Another slab. These directions really do come in handy."

She walks to the slab and reads it, "The far door is not an exit. It simply marks a rotation in perspective."

Minnie walks down the hall to see pillars with strange small knobs on it. She then walks through the exit and walks down another hall. When she reaches the exit, she can see spikes blocking her way.

Minnie looks at another slab, "I guess the slab might be able to help me remove the spikes."

Minnie walks to the slab and reads the direction, "If you can read this, press the blue switch."

"The blue switch?" Minnie thinks to herself.

Minnie walks around the pillar and right by the gateway she exists from, she finds the blue switch. She pushes it the blue switch and hears a click. She walks down the hall to see the spikes have been removed. She smiles with glee and exits the room, which leads to another one. Minnie sees another slab on the wall close by.

She walks over and reads the direction, "If you can read this, press the red switch."

Minnie walks down the catacomb to find red switch. She presses the switch and the spikes goes down. She then walks out of the catacomb and find another room. She then walks down the next room to find another slab. This slab reads, 'If you can read this, press the green switch.'

Minnie looks around to see the green switch close by. She walks to the green switch and presses on it. She then walks down the hall to see the spikes are gone again. She hurries down the hall to see what's in store. She walks down the hall to see patches of green vines and leaves. She walks down the hall to see a path up ahead. She walks down the hall and sees another Froggit.

She walks to the frog and it says, "Ribbit, ribbit. (Just between you and mee…) (I saw Toriel come out of here just a little while ago.)

"Really? You saw her?" Minnie asks, surprised.

"(Yes. She was carrying some groceries.) (I didn't ask what they were for…) (We're all too intimidated to talk to her.) Ribbit," Froggit says.

"Okay. Thank you," Minnie says.

Minnie then turns to the exit close by, "I wonder what's over there."

Curious, Minnie walks down the hall and exist to see what's on the other side. When she reaches the other side, she gasps in surprise to see a large stone city. There are towers around and walks around the area.

"Wow! I wonder what this place is? This place looks big. I wonder if this where Toriel and the other monsters I've met live," Minnie says to herself, and thinking of so many questions.

Minnie then notices something on the ground. She walks over to see a toy knife on the floor. She picks it up and puts it in her bag for safe keeping, She then leaves the hall and walks back to where she came. She then walks down the other hall and enter the next room. Minnie knows that this has been a long journey and hopes she runs to Toriel soon. Of course, she still has a lot to learn about living underground.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Living with Toriel

She finds a large room that has a large tree in the room with red leaves on the ground.

Suddenly, she hears a familiar voice, "Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would."

She then walks down the room and turns to the side of the tree. She then takes out her phone to call Minnie. To her surprise, she sees the little girl herself.

She hurries over and says, "My goodness! How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?"

"It's okay mom I'm fine, just have a few scratches. Nothing to bad," Mnnie says.

Toriel hugs Minnie and says, "There there, I will heal you."

She then begins to heal Minnie as she says, "I should not have left you for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I left when you told me not too," Minnie says.

Toriel smiles and says, "That's alright. Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one?"

Toriel leads Minnie to the entrance to what looks like a house. When she walks inside, she can see a wooden floor and what looks like a staircase; one that goes upstairs and another goes downstairs.

"Do you smell that?" Toriel asks.

Minnie sniffs, and answers, "Yes. What is it?"

Toriel happily says, "Surprise! It is a butterscotch cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off a snail pie tonight."

Minnie blushes and says, "Thank you."

"Here, I have another surprise for you," Toriel says.

Toriel leads Minnie down the hall and comes across a different part of the house. There is a yellow door close to a long yellow and dark yellow design carpet.

"This is it…" Toriel says.

She then leads Minnie to the door close by.

Toriel happily says, "A room of your own. I hope you like it!"

Toriel then pats Minnie on the head.

Suddenly, Toriel notices a strange smell, "Is something burning..?"

Minnie notices something, "Maybe. I'm not sure."

"Make yourself at home, and I'll be back," Toriel says.

"Okay," Minnie says.

Toriel then leaves Minnie to attend to the strange smell. Minnie sees that Toriel is gone. She then walks towards the door and grabs the door knob. She then turns the knob, opens the door, and walks inside. She is surprised to see the room.

The room has a red wall, and a red and yellow patterned wall. There's a bed that has a covered and a pillow on it. Right besides it, there are stuffed toys and a box full of toys. Behind the bed is a tall lamp. And on a different side, it has a draw, a book shelf, and a small desk with a lamp. There's even a picture of a flower on it.

Minnie says amazed, "Wow! The bedroom looks really pretty."

Minnie walks around to see her new room. She then noticed something. She walks towards the shelf to see the books and stuff on it. On one side of the shelf she sees a pair of shoes that looks like it's almost her size. Minnie then reaches the lamp and then turns it off. She then turns it back on. Minnie walks around and opens the draw to see a pair of clothes that is almost her size. The outfit is similar to her own, but the shirt has purple and blue stripes.

"Oh, this is pretty," Minnie says.

Curious to see how the house is, Minnie leaves the room and decides to explore it. She leaves the room and walks down the hall. She then noticed another door close by.

"Hmm, I wonder where this room leads," Minnie thinks.

She reaches her hand to the doorknob and grabs a hold of it. She then turns the door knob and opens the door. She walks inside to see a room that is practically blue and is closely resembles Minnie's new room. All except a yellow flower.

Minnie thinks, "This mist me Toriel's bedroom."

Minnie then notices an old bucket that is full of nails. She sticks her tongue out in disgust. She then notices a small book on the draw. She can see some writing on it.

"Hmm, this must be Toriel's diary," Minnie says to herself.

She looks at the entry and reads, "Why did the skeleton wants a friend? Because she feeling bonely…"

Minnie chuckles and covers her mouth, not wanting Toriel to know she's in her room. Minnie then looks at the other entries to see they're full of jokes and riddles. Minnie walks to the bookshelf close by to see all sorts of encyclopedias of subterranean plants. She takes out a book from the shelf and begins to read the book.

Minnie reads, "Typha - A group of wetland flowering plants with brown, oblong seed pods. Knowing more commonly as 'water sausages.'"

"Sausages?" Minnie says, confused.

She then walks to a draw and opens it to see scandalous.

"I'm guessing it's Toriel's sock drawer," Minnie says to herself.

Minnie then leaves the room and walks down the hall. She then notices a mirror and looks at herself through it. Minnie then turns her head to see a plant in a vase that looks like Cattails.

"I'm guessing that's the Water Sausages. Looks almost like Cattails," Minnie thinks.

Minnie then walks to the door to see a flower in a vase that is on the drawer. Minnie tries to open another door, but it won't open.

"I guess I'm not allowed to go in this one," Minnie says to herself.

Minnie then walks down the hall. Back to the main hall that has the staircase. She then walks into what looks like a living room to see Tirlel sitting on the couch reading a book. She is by a fireplace. A short distance away, she sees a bookshelf with the fireplace tools. On the other side of the room, there is a table with three chairs. On the table is a potted plant that has a cloth under it.

She then walks through the hall to find the kitchen. It has a sink, a fridge, and kitchen supplies. She looks on the table to see the butterscotch-cinnamon pie. She looks in different draws and sees stuff like cakes, cookies, and other kinds of food. She also finds some cooking supplies.

After that. She walks into the living room and up to Toriel.

"Hi Toriel," Minnie says.

Toriel looks up to see the little human girl.

"Hello Minnie, how are you feeling?" Toriel asks.

"I'm doing fine. I um, I wanna thank you for helping me," Minnie says.

"Of course dear. I want you to know how glad I am to have you here," Toriel says.

Minnie blushes with a smile.

Minnie turns to the shield she has seen from before.

"You have so many books," Minnie says.

"Thank you. There are so many old books I want to share," Toriel says.

"Really. I like to see it," Minnie says.

Minnie then walks to Toriel who is still sitting on the couch. Toriel picks up Minnie and places her on her lap. Toriel then turns the pages to show her a bug.

Toriel says, "I want to show you my favorite bug… hunting spot."

"Hunting Spot? Never heard of that. My favorite bug is a butterfly," Minnie says.

"I read about them, they're very beautiful," Toriel says.

Then adds, "I've also prepared a curriculum for your education."

"Education?" Minnie says, confused.

"This may come as a surprise… but I have always wanted to be a teacher," Toriel says.

"Really?" Minnie asks, surprised.

"... actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising. Still, I'm glad your living here." Toriel says.

Minnie smiles, and says, "Me too."

Then asks, "Toriel. If you don't mind me asking, but um…"

"What is it?" Toriel asks.

"Do you… do you um, ever want to leave underground to go up to the surface?" Minnie asks.

Toriel sighs, and answers, "Sometimes, but it cannot be done."

"How come?" Minnie asks.

"I'm guessing you haven't been told of our ancient history," Toriel says.

Minnie slowly shakes her head.

Toriel says, "How about we both sit on a table and enjoy some butterscotch-cinnamon pie and some milk?"

"Okay," Minnie happily says.

Sometime later, Minnie and Toriel are sitting at the table and each has a plate that has a slice of pie Toriel made, and a glass of milk. Minnie eats a piece of her pie and she loves it.

Toriel giggles, "I see you really like it."

"I really do. Thank you," Minnie says.

Then asks, "So Toriel, what did happen?

Toriel says, "Well. I guess I can give you a little history lesson. It all took place a very long time ago. Back then, my kind has been getting along with humans. Sadly, a terrible war broke out and the humans win. Sadly, all of our kind were banished underground and we haven't come back to the surface since then. The only link to our world is the giant hole on top of Mount Ebott, Back then, humans who fell in the hole well… I don't want to get into that detail."

Um, you said when we first me that I was the six human. Does that mean, there were others before me?" Minnie asks.

"Actually. They're are. For the past few years, a young child wonder their way up mount Ebott and fell down the giant hole, just like you did. However, I heard that each one were founded by a different creature and were being taken care of. I have seen them, and some of them I believe are close to your age. You are the first human that I'm able to find and look after," Toriel says.

Minnie nods her head.

She then has something on the back of her mind.

She asks, "Toriel, do you think… I'm able to return to the surface again? I do love living with you, but I wonder if I'm able to go back."

"I understand, but you see… this is your home now," Toriel says.

Minnie is a little surprised to hear Minnie saying it, but she really loves Toriel. However, Minnie also feels happy being with Toriel.

"So Minnie, would you like to hear about the book I was reading?" Toriel asks.

"Sure," Minnie answers with a smile.

"It's called '72 Uses for Snails,'" Toriel says.

"Snails?" Minnie says, a bit disgusted.

She sticks her tongue and says, "Blech! Snails are yucky!"

"Maybe so, but here is an exciting snail fact. Did you know that snails… have a chainsaw like tongue called a radula," Toriel says.

"Sounds interesting, but I still don't like snails," Minnie says.

"It's okay. You don't have to like snails to think their interesting," Toriel says.

"Okay," Minnie says.

Minnie then says, "Um, Toriel."

"Yes Minnie?" Toriel replies.

"I… It's just… you remind me a lot of my mom," Minnie says.

"Really now?" Toriel replies.

"Yes. She's sweet, kind, and she teaches me things. I haven't been feeling like this since… since the accident when I was five," Minnie says and lowers her head sadly.

Toriel saddens, "You mean you're an orphan."

"Uh huh," Minnie sadly says.

Toriel stands up and walks to Minnie, "I'm so sorry to hear it. I… I had no idea."

"It's okay. You didn't know. I know it sounds odd, but I felt that I needed to return to the surface, but… but I love being with you. I love you teaching me things, and taking care of me. I… I don't know if I want to leave," Minnie says, and begins to shed tears.

Toriel picks Minnie up and hugs her.

"It's okay Minnie. There there. Mommy's here," Toriel says, comforting her.

Minnie sobs, "I'm so I'm sorr."

"It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong," Toriel says.

Then says, "I'm glad I met you. And I'm glad that you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. I love you Minnie."

"Thank you. I love you too. But then… why do I feel that I need to go back" Minnie replies.

"I think you just feel conflicted. You know that you feel that you need to return to the surface with your own kind. However, there is a thought deep inside that you want to remain here," Toriel says.

"I guess so," Minnie says.

She then wipes her tears as she lets out a yawn.

"I'm guessing you're feeling tired," Toriel says.

Minnie nods her head and lets out a yawn.

"I think it's time for bed," Torield says.

Not long, Toriel takes Minnie in her new room and tucks her into bed.

Toriel then kisses Minnie on the forehead and says, "Goodnight Minnie."

"Goodnight mom," Minnie says, tired.

Toriel turns off the lights and close the door as she leaves. Soon, Minnie falls into a deep sleep. As she sleeps, she wonders what she should do. For now, Minnie feels that she's at home with a loving mother who loves her as much as she loves her. She continues to sleep under she is deeply sleeping and dreaming.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Sad and Courageous Departure

The next day, Minnie is sleeping in her room. The young girls opens her eyes a little and looks around to see that she is still in the room Toriel has made for her.

Minnie says, "That's right. I'm living with Toriel in her house now."

Minnie then walks out of the covers and puts on the clothes Toriel has placed in the closet for her. A few minutes later, Minnie is well dressed and her hair is fixed up. Minnie then leaves the room and walks down the hall. See walks to the end of the hall to see Toriel walking down stairs.

"Huh? I wonder where she's going?" Minnie thinks.

Curious, Minnie walks downstairs and finds herself in a purple like hall similar to the catacombs wall. She walks down the hall to see Toriel is standing and facing her back at her. Minnie walks over to Toriel.

Toriel turns to see Minnie, "Oh good morning, I didn't know you're awake."

"That's okay. If you don't mind me asking, where are you going?" Minnie replies.

"Oh, I was just walking down the ruins to check on the exit," Toriel says.

"Exit?" Minnie says, confused.

"Ahead of us lies the end of the ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground," Toriel says.

"The rest of the Underground?" Minnie says, confused.

"Yes. Back then, every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have to see it again and again. They come. They leave. They die," Toriel says, sounding sad.

"Is that why you're worried about leaving?" Minnie asks.

"Yes. you're a sweet and yet a naive child… if you leave the Ruins. They… Asgore… will kill you. However, five others who have left were somehow spared and lived with other monsters somewhere underground. I'm planning to protect you no matter what," Toriel says.

Minnie feels sad, "Oh Toriel."

Toriel then walks down the hall and Minnie continues to follow. Soon, they arrive at a purple door with black marking on it.

Minnie asks, "Is this."

"Yes. It's the exit of the ruins. I've been planning on destroying it for a long time. Many humans who came to me decided to leave, and they soon died. However, five others who have fallen before you met other monsters and are being taken care of." Toriel says.

"Do you think I can see them?" Minnie asks.

"Possibly, but it will be too dangerous for you," Toriel says.

"I was able to get through the catacombs and I didn't have any trouble with some of the monsters in there," Minnie says.

"I know, but the monsters out of the ruins are very powerful and some are dangerous," Toriel says.

Minnie then hugs Toriel, "I guess so, but I really like to meet them. And I really like you Toriel. Sure I don't want to leave you, but I do like to explore Underground and meet the other monsters and the other kids who fell down here like me. Maybe we can try to live in peace with others and who knows. Maybe someday, all humans and monsters will be able to live in peace again. Like from what you told me."

Toriel turns to Minnie and smiles, "You are a sweet girl, but I feel this might be too dangerous for you to explore. However, I believe you are able to get through it."

"Thank you, and after I'm done exploring certain parts and such, I can return to you," Minnie says with a smile.

"I really like that," Toriel says with a smile.

Then her face becomes serious, and she firmly says, However, you must prove yourself. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive the Underground."

The next moment, Minnie screen pops up and Toriel is blocking the door to the exit of the ruin. Minnie is nervous about having to face Toriel. She then pressed the act and then press talk. Sadly, she can't come up with a conversation. The next moment, something rams her Soul Heart and she loses a bit of energy. Minnie becomes nervous and presses the buttons again. She tries to think of something, but Toriel sends flames at her. Minnie dodges them so she can't lose any more lives.

Toriel then prepares a magical attack. Minnie knows that she needs to act fast.

"Um you know Toriel, I didn't realize you're this powerful," Minnie says.

Toriel then creates flames and has it spread around the area. Minnie then dodges the best she can, but is hit three times and loses some points.

"As much as she's attacking me, but I don't want to attack her," Minnie thinks.

She presses some buttons and selects Spare on the screen. Toriel is confused, and attacks. Minnie dodges the attack. Toriel takes a deep breath. Minnie then presses spare again. Just then, Toriel's face becomes less serious. Toriel sent another attack, and Minnie dodges her Soul Heart away from the flames. Minnie then spares Toriel again, and her face becomes sadder. After Toriel's next attack, she then begins to prepare another one.

Each time Minnie presses spare, Toriel becomes concerned.

Soon she asks, "What are you doing?" and sends another attack.

Toriel then sends flames away from Minnie's Soul Heart so she doesn't move. Toriel prepares the next spell, and Minnie continues to spare her.

Toriel says, "Attack or runaway!"

Toriel then sends another attack.

Minnie says, "I'm not going to attack you and, i'm not going to run away either."

"What are you trying to prove?" Toriel asks.

Minnie continues to dodge the attack. The event continues and at some point, Toriel asks Minnie to either fight or run, or tells her to stop. This continues and nothing seems to work. Minnie soon grows worried.

Toriel says, "Stop looking at me like that!"

And continues to attack, and Minnie dodge. Toriel continues to tell her to fight or leave, or even run away. Minnie continues to deny and continues to stay where Toriel is.

Toriel saddens and says, "I… I know you are conflicted about staying or going, but, but please… go upstairs."

Minnie becomes sad to hear it, and continues to spare her.

Toriel smiles, "I promise I will take good care of you here."

Minnie continues to spare Toriel.

Toriel says, "I know we do not have much, but… We can have a good life here."

"I know we will. I… well… sure I might end up leaving what I'm leaving from above, but I know we can make it work," Minnie says.

"Are you sure? I know you might not be happy here. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It might not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations… my loneliness… my fear… for you my child," Toriel says.

"I know that I might not go back to the surface again, but I really love you Toriel. I love to live with you. Even though the Underground might be dangerous, I guess that's what growing up is I guess. I will have to face what out there eventually and well, maybe we can do it together," Minnie says.

She walks up to Toriel and gives her a hug, Toriel smiles and hugs Minnie.

"If you truly want to explore the Underground and leave the ruin, I will not stop you. However, promise that you will come back and continue to be the strong and kind girl I met," Toriel says.

"Yes mommy," Minnie says.

Minnie and Troiel hugs each other again.

Toriel lets go and says, "Now, let's go back to the house and prepare your adventure."

"Okay," Minnie says.

Toriel and Minnie gather the gears she needs. Toriel gives Minnie a backpack that has some food, supplies, a first aid kit, some Spider Goodies, and other needs. The last place they go is the flower garden. The place where they first meet.

Minnie looks at the flowers, "They're still very pretty, but some of them are broken when I fell."

"I know, but flowers are able to be mended and grow into new ones," Toriel says.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Minnie asks.

"Don't worry about me. Someone has to take care of these flowers," Toriel says.

Sometime later, Toriel and Minnie return to the exit of the ruins.

Minnie hugs Toriel, "Goodbye Toriel.

"Goodbye my child. I hope to see you again soon," Toriel says, hugging Minnie back.

Minnie then walks to the door that is the exit of the ruin. She turns to see Toriel showing a sad, yet encouraging smile. Minnie takes a deep breath and opens the door. Then walks right through her. Her real journey in the Underground is finally beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meeting Sans, Victor and Papyrus

After a tearful goodbye from Toriel, Minnie walks down the hall of the area that leads her to an opening way. When she walks out, she finds a small shed of light with a patch of grass. When she walks closer she sees a familiar white and yellow flower.

Minnie becomes stunned, "Fl-Flowey?!"

With a sinister smile, "Flowey says, "Clever. Verrrryyy clever. You think you're really smart, don't you?"

Then happily says, "In this world, is killed or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules."

Flowey then says, "You spared the life of a single person. Hee… hee… hee… hee… I bet you feel great. You didn't kill anybody this time."

"Um yeah. I-I kind of do," Minnie says with a nervous smile.

Then Flowey asks, "But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer?"

That causes Minnie to frown.

"You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire of trying. What will you do think?" Flowey replies.

Then makes his frightening face, "Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world…"

Then makes a strange face, "... and let me inherit the power to control it?"

"What?" Minnie asks, stunned.

Then Flowey makes his scary face, "I am the prince of the world's future. Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is so much more interesting."

Then Flowey makes his face bigger and lets out a scary laugh. Minnie screams in fright and runs past him and through the gateway.

She exists in the area to find herself in some large and strange forest. Minnie continues to run a little until she is a short distance away.

Minnie sighs, "That flower is very frightening. But why is that flower acting like this towards me?"

Minnie then looks to see the forest that is tall trees that are very close together. She then sees a path between the large trees.

"I guess there's nothing left to do but go forward," Minnie says.

Minnie then begins to walk down the path of the forest. As she walks, she notices that not only the trees are close together, but there doesn't seem to be any leaves. She continues to walk deep in the forest until she comes across a large branch.

"I better move this out of the way," Minnie says.

When she tries to move it, it won't budge. It's too heavy for her to lift. She decides to continue on her way. Suddenly, Minnie hears a weird sound. She looks around to see nothing that can make the sound. She then continues to walk down the path. Unknown to Minnie, a mysterious figure is walking behind her.

"Huh?" Minnie says, confused.

Then turns around to see nobody's there. She shrugs her shoulders and continues to walk down the path. Minnie continues to walk and walk until she sees a small bridge. It also has a few poles beside it. When she tries to walk on it, she hears food steps. She is so scared that she doesn't have the courage to turn around. The mysterious figure continues to walk until he is behind Minnie.

The begin walks over and whispers, "Human. Don't you know how to get a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

Minnie continues to feel frightened and decides to bring up the courage to turn around to see the shadowy figure. The being is a short, paunchy skeleton with a wide toothy smirk, large eye sockets. He wears an unzipped blue hoodie, a white tank-top, black shorts with white lining, and a pair of salmon-colored slippers. He then presents his hand to Minnie. Minnie does the same and begins to grab his hand. She then finds herself, hearing a farting sound and something rubber on her hand. Whatever it is, also lets out a few toots. Minnie blinks a few times and lets go of the being's hand. Minnie's face turns red.

The being giggles, "Heheh… the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny."

"Uh? Minnie says, confused and embarrassed.

"Anyways, you're a human right?" The skeleton asks.

"Um yes," Minnie answers.

"That's hilarious," The skeleton says.

Then he says, "I'm Sanns. Sans the Skeleton."

"Uh, nice to meet you. I'm Minnie," Minnie says.

Sans says with a grin,"Minnie huh. Mind if I call you Minns. Great. I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. Considering since we already have one with us… but… y'know… I don't really care about capturing anybody. Now my brother, Papyrus… he's a human-hunting FANATIC."

"Fanatic?" Minnie says, confused.

"Yep. Since we caught a young boy named Vector, he's been crazy about capturing more. We trate the little guy right, but Papyrus treats him like a prize. Hey, actually, I think that's him over there," Sans says.

Then says, "I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy," Sans says.

"You mean this one, "Minnie asks, pointing to the bridge.

"Yeah, go right through. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone," Sans says.

Minnie decides to walk past the gate and to an open has a patio or a shrine of some kind and with a large lamp.

Sans says, "Quick behind that conveniently-shaped lamp."

"Okay," Minnie says, confused.

Minnie then walks to the lamp and hides behind it. Surprisingly, the lamp is shaped like her. She peeks a little to see another skeleton walking over. He is tall, with a skull more vertical and geometric, a toothy grin, eyes that resemble vertical slits; his skeletal pseudo-brows form most of his expressions. He has eyeballs which show at times when he is experiencing strong emotions. He wears a white chest plate with gold trim, coquelicot gloves with a golden trim, blue briefs with a golden belt, and knee-high coquelicot boots, and wears a short, orange-red cape. He walks over to San.

Sans says, "Sup, bro?"

"You know what 'sup' brother!" The skeleton, Papyrus says in anger.

Then says, "It's been eight days and you still haven't… Recalibrated. Your. puzzles! You just hang around outside your station! Victor follows instructions more than you do! What are you even doing?!"

"Staring at this lamp. It's really cool. Do you wanna look?" Sans answers.

Papyrus angrily says, "No! I don't have time for that! What if a human comes through here!? I want to be ready! I will be the one! I must be the one! I will capture another human! Then I, the Great Papyrus… will get all the things I utterly desire! Respect… recognition… I will finally be able to join the royal guard! People will ask to be my, 'friend?' I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning.

Still hiding behind the lamp, Minnie thinks with an annoyed expression, "I can see why Nancy said that some people lived in their own little world. This guy lives in his own little world."

Just then, Sans says, "Hmmm… maybe this lamp will help you."

"Sans! You are not helping! You lazybones! All you do is sit and boondoggle! You get lazier and lazier everyday!" Papyrus shouts in rage.

"Hey, take it easy. I've gotten a ton of work done today. A skele-ton," Sans says.

Then a sudden drumroll appears and a cymbal appears.

Minnie groans and thinks, "Bad."

"Sans!" Papyrus shouts in anger.

"Come on. You're smiling," Sans says.

"I am and I hate it!" Papyrus angrily says.

He sighs and says, "Why does someone as great as me… have to do so much just to get some recognition… "

"Wow, sounds like you're working yourself… down to the bone!" Sans says, and adds another joke.

Then the drum beat and cymbal appears. Minnie groans to hear another one of Sans' jokes.

Papyrus groans in anger, "I will attend to my puzzles… maybe Victor can help me this time. He's more reliable. As for your work, put a little more 'backbone' into it!"

Then another drum beat and cymbal appears. Then Papyrus begins laughing as he leaves the scene. He then returns with a laugh and leaves the area again.

Sans says, "Okay, you can come out now."

Minnie then walks out of her hiding place. She then walks to Sans.

He then says, "You oughta get going. He might come back. And if he does… you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes."

"Oh goodie," Minnie says, but deep down, she's not so thrilled.

Minnie then walks to the lamp and then to the shine-like building. It also looks like a sentry-station. But there are bottles of ketchup, mustard, and relish sitting inside…"

Minnie is confused, but continues on her way.

But Sans quickly says, "Actually, hey… hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?"

"Um, what is it?" Minnie asks.

"I was thinking… my brother's been kind of down lately…" Sans says.

"How come?" Minnie asks.

"He's never seen a human in a long time, and seeing you might make his day. And will make Victor's day to see one. Don't worry Papyrus' not dangerous. Even if he tries to be," Sana says.

"Um, if you think so. I guess I could see him and Victor," Minnie says.

Thanks a million. I'll be up ahead," Sana says.

Sans then walks down the otherside. While Minnie continues moving forward. Minnie walks down the path until she reaches a Heath Star. She uses it to restore her health and continues on her way. She then comes across a chest. She then opens it to reveal a box of tough gloves. She then notices some of the things she says. She then separates them, and puts the Butterscotch pie and bandages in the chest. Minnie then walks down the path going up and runs into a large bird-like creature called a Snowdrake.

She then selects heckle, "And he boo the Snowdrake."

The Snowdrake says, "This won't be funny either."

The Snowdrake then begins to attack her with snowballs. Minnie then moves her heart symbol from being hit. Snowdrake is now smiling at its own bad joke. Minnie selects laughter and she begins to laugh at the bird's joke.

The Snowdrake angrily asks, "What are you laughing at?!"

The Snowdrake begins to fight again, and Minnie then dodges the attack so her Health Heart doesn't get destroyed. Minnie then checks on his status, and the bird still attacks. Minnie tells another joke, and the Snowdrake attacks. As she laughs, the bird seems to like it. Soon, she decides to spare the bird creature and receives 12 pieces of gold.

She continues to walk down the path to see a fishing rod with its line in the ocean.

"Wonder what's that doing here?" Minnie asks, walking to the pole.

Minnie pulls it out to reveal a note. She then reads it, 'Call me! Here's my number!"

Minnie decides not to call and continues on her adventure. After walking down the path and making direction. She can see Sans with her brother Papyrus. She then noticed someone else with them. This one is a human being that is about her age. He has short curly black hair with dark skin, and brown eyes. He will be wearing a green shirt, black shorts and black sandals.

Papyrus says, "So, as I was saying about undyne…"

Papyrus then turns his head to notice Minnie standing close there. The two skeleton and the boy continue to look at each other and then at Minnie.

Soon Papyrus says, "Sans! Oh my god! Is that… another human! A human!?"

Minnie nervously waves and says, "Hi."

"Uuuuuuuuuhh! Actually, I think that's a rock," Sans says.

"Oh," Papyrus says.

"A rock?" Victor says, confused.

"Hey, what's in front of that rock," Sana says.

Papyrus then screams, "Oh my god! This is a human!"

"Yes," Sans says.

Then Papyrus cheers, "Oh my god! Sans! I finally did it! I'm gonna… i'll be so… Popular! Popular! Popular!"

Victor sighs, "Papyrus, you should stop shouting, you're going to scare her."

Papyrus takes the boy's word and replies, "Ahem…"

Then turns to Minnie, "Human! You shall not pass this area! I, the Great Papyrus, will stop you!"

Victor facepalm his forehead with an annoyed expression.

Then Papyrus continues, "I will then capture you! You will be delivered to the captial! Then… Then!"

"I'm not sure what's next," Papyrus says, dumbfounded.

Then says, "In any case! Continue… only if you dare," Papyrus says. Then walks off with a prideful laughter.

"Well, that went well," Sans says.

"He surely took it well," Victor says.

"Don't sweat it, kid. I'll keep an eye socket out for ya," Sans says.

"I'll be the one to keep an eye on her," Victor says.

Then walks to Minnie, "I'm guessing you're from up there. The name is Vector and I've been here for around two or three years."

"I'm Minnie, and I just arrived just yesterday," Minnie says.

"Nice to meet you. And don't worry about Sans and Papyrus, they're sort of harmless," Victor says.

"I see," Minnie says.

Victor presents his hand, "I'll help you in anyway I can. I'm sure Papyrus is just being a bonehead like he always does."

"Yeah. A real bonehead cause his head is bone," Sans says.

Minnie and Victor groans with an annoyed expression. After that, Minnie and Victor continue on their way to meet Papyrus and see what he has planned.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Papyrus and Sans' Puzzles Part 1

After meeting the three, Victor and Minnie walk down the road together.

As they walk, Minnie asks, "So Victor, how did you end up down here? What happened? How long have you been down here? And well, how did you meet those two?"

"It happened around maybe two or three years ago. I came on top of the mountain one day and fell down the only entrance leading down there. I met this plant named Flower, he wasn't a very nice plant," Victor says.

"I met him before, and he's scary," Minnie says.

"Yeah. It's best to keep your distance away from him," Victor says.

"As I wander down here, I meet Papyrus, more like I ended up bumping into him and Sans. They ended up catching me and well, we ended up talking and such and I ended up staying with them," Victor says.

"I see," Minnie says.

"Don't take it too hard, those two are kind of harmless. However, they can be a bit annoying, especially with Sans' pranks, but he's a nice guy," Victor says.

"He seems nice enough," Minnie says.

Minnie then notices a strange booth with a crumble room along the path, or some kind of cardboard box.

"What's that?" Minnie asks.

"That's just a cardboard box front eh owner. It's a well crafted sentry station," Victor days.

"Sentry Station?" Minnie says, confused.

Minnie then asks, "Who could have built that? A famous Royal Guardsman?"

"Not really. It's one of Papyrus', I think," Victor says.

"Okay," Minnie says, confused.

The two children continue walking down the path. They soon come across the sign.

Minnie reads it, "Absolutely no moving!"

"No moving?" Minnie replies, confused.

"Trust me, it's best you don't move when you stand at that building over there," Victor says.

"Okay," Minnie says.

Then Victor whispers, "There's a creature named Doggo, and if you battle him, make sure you just pet him, and when he attacks don't move, and don't make a sound."

Minnie then nods her head in reply.

Minnie and Victor then begin to walk to the small building ahead. Then Victor advises Minnie to stop and she does. Suddenly, a white dog wearing a black mask sticks his head out and looks around. The raises up to reveal wearing a vest of some kind. The dog creature looks around for something.

The dog creature asks, "Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something was moving… For example, a human… I'll make sure it never moves again!"

Minni flinches and does her best not to move. Suddenly, Minnie and Victor's board stands in front of them. Minnie quickly checks the dogs' status. It reads' Doggo 6 ATK 1 DEF. Easily excited by movement. Hobbies include: Squirrels.

The creature, Doggo says, "Don't move an inch!"

Minnie and Victor don't move their hearts as the sword goes across the screen, and Doggo doesn't see them. Minnie remembers what Victor said about the Dog and selects a pet button on her screen. When she does that, Doggo begins to get scared.

"What! I've been pet!" Doggo panics.

Doggo continues to panic as the sword comes across the screen and Minnie and Victor don't move their hearts at all. After that, Minnie selects pet again.

Doggo panics, "Where's that coming from?!"

Again, Doggo continues to panic as the sword comes across the screen and Minnie and Victor don't move their hearts at all. Minnie then decides to press spare and she earns 30 pieces of gold.

Doggo says, "S-s-something pet me… something that isn't m-m-moving. I'm going to need dog treats for this!"

Then Doggo ducks his head back in the box.

Victor whispers to Minnie, "Let's go."

Minnie nods her head. Victor and Minnie then walk past the booth and down the path. Minnie looks to see dog treats, and it seems to have burn marks on it. Almost like the dog treats are being used as cigarettes. Minnie and Victor continue to walk down the path until they see Sans.

Victor says, "Hey Sans."

"Hey Vic. Hey Mins. Here's something important for you to remember. My brother has a very special attack," Sans says.

"Huh?" Minnie says, confused.

"He means that if we see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you," Victor says.

"Correct Victor," Sans says.

Then tells Minnie, "Here's an easy way to keep it in mind. Imagine a stop sign. When you see a stop sign, you stop. Stop signs are red, so imagine a blue stop sign instead. Simple, right? When fighting, think about blue stop signs."

"I guess it does," Minnie says.

"Thanks for the help," Victor says.

The two then begin to walk down and come across the sign. The sign reads, North: Ice. South: Ice. West: Ice: Snowdin Town… and ice.

"Not many places to go, is there?" Minnie asks.

"Nope. I'll show you," Victor says.

They first head north and walk down the path to see a snowman.

"Hello. I'm Snowman. I want to see the world… but I cannot move. If you would be so kind, travelers, please… take a piece of me and bring it very far away," The Snowman says.

Minnie answers, "Sure.

The Snowman happily says, "Thank you… good luck!"

The Snowman gives Minnie a piece of it and she puts it in her bag. Then the two walk down the path and then go in a different direction. When they walk down further, they reach a large square area and with Sans and Papyrus on the other side.

"What are they doing?" Minnie asks.

"This is one of Papyrus' riddles, and as for them, they're arguing again. More like, Papyrus is yelling at Sans again," Victor says.

On the other side, "Papyrus angrily says, "You're so lazy! You were napping all night!"

"I think it's called… sleeping," Sans says.

Papyrus yells, "Excuses, excuses!"

Victor sighs and then calls out, "Hey guys!"

The two skeleton brothers look to see Victor with Minnie.

"Hey Victor… Oh… Oh… the girl arrives! In order to stop you… my brother and I have created some puzzles! I think you will find this one… Quite shocking!" Papyrus says.

Minnie blinks her eyes a few times with a confused look.

Minnie turns to Victor, "What does he mean?"

"He means most of this floor is going to give you a bad shock if you step in the wrong spot," Victor bluntly says.

Papyrus says, "Victor, I'm the one who needs to explain it."

Then says to Minnie, "For you see, this is the invisible… electricity maze! When you touch the walls of this maze, this orb will administer a hearty zap! Sounds like fun! Because, the amount of fun you will probably have is actually rather small I think"

"Uh no," Minnie says.

"Okay, you can go ahead now," Papyrus says.

Minnie and Victor then walk over to take a look at this maze. Suddenly, Papyrus is zapped and is black like charcoal.

Victor facepalms his forehead, "Not again."

Papyrus angrily turns to Sans, "Sans! What did you do?!"

"I think the human has to hold the orb," Sans says.

"Oh okay," Papyrus says.

Papyrus then walks inside the maze. As he walks through the made, his footprints end up making a trail.

He brings out a light blue orb, "Hold this please. And Victor, don't try to help her."

"If you say so," Victor says.

He then gives Minnie the orb and walks back the way he came.

Once he's back, Papyrus says, "Okay. Go."

Minnie and Victor then walk down the path and follow Papyrus' footsteps in the snow. Soon, they reach the other side.

Papyrus surprisingly says, "Incredible! You slippery snail! You solved it so easily… too easily! However, the next puzzle will not be easy! It is designed by my brother, Sans! You will surely be confused! I know I am."

He chuckles and walks off.

Minnie says, dumbfounded, "He's an odd character."

"Yeah. He is," Victor says.

The two then walk to Sans, and he says, "Hey, thanks… my brother seems like he's having fun."

"I suppose so," Minnie says.

"Yeah," Victor says, rolling his eyes.

"By the way, did you see that weird outfit he's wearing?" Sans asks.

"Uh yes," Minnie says, sounding confused.

"We made that a few weeks ago for a costume party," Sans says.

"He did?" Minnie asks.

"He did," Victor says, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. He hasn't worn anything since… keeps calling it his 'battle body,' Man, isn't my brother cool?" Sans says.

Minnie simply giggles in reply.

"More like completely weird," Victor says.

Then turns to Minnie, "Come on Minnie, let's go."

"Okay," Minnie says.

Minnie and Victor continue to travel down the path. Soon, they meet a monster with a wagon. They walk up to him to see him looking depressed.

He says, "I don't understand why these aren't selling… it's the perfect weather for something cold…"

Minnie then asks, "Um excuse me."

"Oh a customer. Hello, would you like some nice cream? It's a frozen treat that warms your heart. Now just 15G" The monster asks.

Both of the children answer, "We would like one each!"

The monster then hands them the nice cream and says, "Here you go! Have a super-duper day!

The two walk over the bridge as they eat their nice cream.

Minnie says, "I actually like it."

"I know," Victor says.

Minnie then notices, "Look, it's a snowball."

"Let's go play with it," Victor says.

Victor then kicks the ball down the road. Minnie does the same. Soon, the two kids play with the snowball as it bounces off the walls. Victor then sees a hole and kicks the ball inside the hold. When it goes in the hole, a green flag comes up.

The monitor reads, "Green -Your concern and care for 'Ball' led you to a delicious victory." Then it reads. You are awarded 1G."

The two walk down the path until they see Sans and Papyrus here.

Papyrus notices, "Victor! Human girl!"

Minnie sternly says, "I have a name! It's Minnie!"

"Right. I hope you're ready for…" Papyrus says.

But turns to Sans and asks, "Sans! Where's the puzzle?!"

"It's right there. On the ground. Trust me. There's no way they can get past this one," Sans says.

Minnie looks on the ground a short distance to see the paper is on the ground. Minnie then walks over and picks up the paper.

She reads, "Monster Kids Work Search?"

Then notices a block of ice with a dog face. On the paper it says, "Hey kids! Can you help me solve this puzzle?"

"Huh?" Minnie says, confused.

Minnie then puts the paper down and walks to Papyrus.

Seeing this Papyrus calls out, "Sans! That didn't do anything!"

"Whoops. I knew I should have used today's crossword instead," Sans replies.

"What?! Crossword?!" Papyrus says, confused and annoyed.

Then angrily says, "I can't believe you said that! In my opinion… Junior Jumble is easily the hardest."

"What? Really, dude? That easy-peasy word scramble?" Sans says. Then begins laughing.

Victor laughs and says, "Yeah. That's for baby bones."

"Uh… believable…" Papyrus says, stunned.

He then turns to Minnie, "Hey kid.. Minnie. Silver this dispute! Which is harder? Jumble or Crossword?"

"Hmm…" Minnie soon begins to think.

Minnie then says, "I have to say crossword puzzles are harder."

"You three are weird! Crosswords are easy. It's the same solution every time. I just fill all the boxes in with the letter 'Z'..." Papyrus says.

"The letter 'Z?' Why?" Minnie asks.

"Because every time I look at a crossword… all I can do is snore!" Papyrus says. He then laughs and runs off.

Minnie and Victor lower their heads with annoyed expressions on their faces.

Sans says, "Papyrus… finds difficulty in interesting places."

"You can say that again," Minnie replies.

"No kidding. Yesterday he got stumped trying to 'solve' the horoscope," Victor says.

"Horoscope? Those things aren't even a puzzle. They're like fortune telling," Minnie says.

"Try telling him that," Victor says, annoyed.

He sighs and says, "Come on, let's go."

Minnie and Victor continue to walk along the trail. Soon, they find a paper next to a table that has spaghetti on it and it's next to some microwave or something. In front of them, there is a Health Star.

"What's this?" Minnie asks.

"Another one of Papyrus' stuff," Victor says.

Minnie picks up the note and reads it, "Human! Please enjoy this spaghetti. Little do you know, this spaghetti is a trap… designed to entice you! You'll be so busy eating it… that you won't realize that you aren't progressing thoroughly japed again by the Great Papyrus! Nyeh-heh-huh. Papyrus."

Minnie says, confused, "That Skeleton is so weird. And he thinks I'm weird."

"Trust me, you get used to it," Victor says.

Minnie then looks at the spaghetti and tries to pull the plate and the fork. However, they are frozen and they are stuck to the table.

"So much for eating it," Minnie bluntly says.

She then walks to the star, "Let's charge up and then let's get going."

Minnie goes to the Health Star and charges up their health. Victor does the same. The two continue to walk down the path to solve the next riddle. However. Minnie and Victor are concerned about her annoying, weird, and ridiculous the riddles will become.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Papyrus and Sans' Puzzles Part 2

After charging up their energy, Minnie and Victor continue to walk down the path. Minnie notices a sign up ahead and reads it. It says 'Warning: Dog Marriage.'

"Dog Marriage?" Minnie says, confused.

"You'll know when you walk ahead," Victor says.

They soon walk down the path as they look around for any trouble. Soon, they end up coming across a Lesser Dog. Minnie and Victor have the screen in front of them to see what is ahead of them. There is one 'Check' and the rest of the options are 'Pet.' Then Minnie selects Pet. Minnie barely begins to reach her hand out, and the Lesser Dog gets excited. The screen shows the Heart and it has a dog on it. The dog on the screen jumps up, but Minnie dodges her heart away from it. After that, Minnie selects 'Pet' again, and she is able to slightly tough the dog, and it is already overexcited. Minnie then continues to pet the dog over and over and the dog becomes more and more excited. Minnie begins to notice that every time she pets it, it's neck begins to stretch out and gets longer. It gets longer and longer and longer every time she pets it. She then decides to spare the creature and the dog's neck is back to normal. She ends up getting 20 gold pieces at the end.

Once that is done, Minnie continues on her way.

Victor notices, "Hey, what's this?"

Victor finds a switch and presses it. So far, nothing has happened. They both soon continue to follow down the path and walk over some snow that is covering something. They decide to ignore it and walk over the bridge. They soon come across strange patterns in the snow. They stop in their tracks to see two dogs with long staff with axes on it marching in their direction. They both come up to the humans and sniff them.

"What's that smell? (Where's that smell?)" One of the dogs says.

The second dog says, "If you're a smell… (Identify yourself.)"

They both begin to move around the two humans and they haven't moved an inch. To be honest, they're feeling uncomfortable.

One of the dogs says, "Hmm… Here's that weird smell… It makes me want to eliminate it."

The second dog says, "Eliminate you!"

Soon the dog guards known as the Dogi begin to assault them. The two screens appear in front of them. One is name Dogamay and the other name is Dogaressa.

Victor selects Dogamay and presses on Roll around. Victor then rolls around in the dirt and snow. Minnie does the same. Soon, they both smell like weird puppies. Soon, they begin to assault them. Their heart appears on the screen and they both move them away from the assault. Minnie then presses Pet. The dogs are too suspicious of their smell. Soon, they begin to get annoyed and say to keep their hands off of them. Soon, they attack again, Minnie and Victor dodge the attack. They both select Re-sniff and roll, and they allow themselves to roll into the dirt. They soon allow the dogs to smell them again. Dogi smells the two again and wonders if they're puppies. They perform the attack and the two humans dodge again. They continue to do the same thing over and over until they decide to spare Dogi. They earned 40 gold pieces.

Soon one of the dogs says, "Dogs can pet other dogs? (A new world has open up for us…)"

The second Dog says, "Thanks weird puppies."

Then they both walk away. The two humans are left dumbfounded.

Minnie turns to Victor, "Um, do you know them?"

"Not really. Either way, we better get going," Victor says.

"Okay," Minnie says.

The two humans begin to walk down the path and walk to see something odd. They see a stone switch, and rocks that are surrounding two blue X's and a rock is blocking between the two. They both notice a sign and walk over.

Victor looks at the sign and reads, "Turn every X into an O. Then press the switch."

"I guess we need to turn the Blue X's into O's and then press the stone switch," Minnie says.

"Seems so," Victor says.

Victor walks on the first Blue X and it changes into a Red O. He then walks around the stones and then does the same with the other X that changes into an O. Minnie then presses the switch. With that, they turn to see spikes that are on the road goes down. Turns out, they blocked their path until the switch was activated. They walk over to find Papyrus.

Confused, Minnie asks, "What is he doing here? And um… when did he get here?"

"Not sure," Victor says, confused.

They both walk forward when Papyrus turns around to notice Victor and Minnie.

"What?! How did you avoid my trap?" Papyrus asks, stunned.

Then asks, "And, more importantly… is there any left for me?"

Victor whispers to Minnie, "Just tell him you ate it."

"Um well… I ate it," Minnie shyly says.

"Really? Wowie… no one's ever enjoyed my cooking before. Well then! Fret not human! I, Master Chef Papyrus… Will make you all the pasta you could ever want," Papyrus says, and begins leaves the scene.

Minnie and Victor then follow him to a different area. Minnie decides to talk to Papyrus.

He then says, "My brother started a sock collection recently. How saddening…"

"I think sock collecting sounds nice. There must be pretty colors," Minnie says.

"Sounds boring if you ask me," Victor says.

"I agree. Sometimes I wonder what he would do without such a cool guy taking care of him?" Papyrus says. Then chuckles again.

The two humans become confused and begin to walk down the road until they come across an area that has multiple blue X's and large stones around them at certain areas.

"Wow… wonder if we have to do the same thing here?" Minnie asks.

Suddenly, Papyrus walks over, "Human…"

They turn their heads to see Papyrus.

The skeleton says, "Hmm… how do I say this… you were taking a long time to arrive, so I decide to improve this puzzle… by arranging the snow to look more like my face."

Minnie becomes confused as Victor rolls his eyes in reply.

"Unfortunately, the snow froze to the ground. Now, the situation is different! And, as usual, my lazy brother is nowhere around," Papyrus says.

Minnie asks, "How so?"

But Papyrus ignores her, "I suppose what I am saying is… worry not, human! I, the Great Papyrus, will solve this conundrum! Then we can all proceed! Meanwhile, feel free to try the puzzle yourself, and don't help Victor. I'll try not to give away the answer! The same goes for you Victor."

Okay," Minnie says.

She looks at the sign and it says like on the sign before. She needs to change the X's to O's and then press the switch on the ground. Minnie nods her head. She then turns her head to notice something strange in the bushes. She looks to see a switch. Curious, Minnie presses on a button and decides to walk to the other one and see if it does something. Suddenly, all the X's turns into Os in seconds.

Papyrus is astonished, "Wow! You solved it! And you did it all without my help… Incredible! I'm impressed! You must care about puzzles like I do!"

"I suppose," Minnie says.

Then Papyrus says, "Well, I'm sure you'll love the next puzzle then! It might even be too easy for you!" He then laughs and leaves.

Minnie says, "Your friend is weird."

"Maybe so, but he does make strange and yet, interesting puzzles. Even if it's weird," Victor says.

Minnie says, "Let's get going and see what we find next."

The group begins to walk down the road and around the puzzle. Soon, they end up meeting with Sans.

"Hi Sans," Minnie says

"Hey," Victor says.

"Hey Minnie. Victor. Good job on solving it so quickly. You didn't even need my help. Which is great, 'cause I love doing absolutely nothing," Sans says.

"Okay," Minnie says, feeling skeptical.

"Come on, knowing Papyrus, he has another puzzle waiting for us," Victor says.

"Okay," Minnie says.

The two walk down the train until they reach another puzzle that is full of gray scale color tiles around the road. On the other side there are Papyrus and Sans. They also notice a strange box.

"Hey Victor and little Human girl," Papyrus says.

Minnie sheepishly says, "I have a name you know."

"Right, Minnie. You're gonna love this puzzle! It was made by the great Dr. Alphys!" Papyrus says.

"Who?" Minnie says, confused.

"You see these tiles?!" Papyrus questions.

"Um… yes…" Minnie says, confused.

"Once I throw this switch… they will begin to change color! Each color has a different function. Red tiles are impassible. You cannot walk on them! Yellow tiles are electric! They will electrocute you! Green tiles are alarm tiles! If you step on them… You will have to fight a monster! Orange tiles are will make you smell delicious. Blue tiles are water tiles." Papyrus says.

"Water tiles?" Minnie says, confused.

"Swim through if you like… if you smell like orange! The piranhas will bite you. Also, if a blue tile is next to a yellow tile, the water will also zap you. Purple tiles are slippery! You will slide to the next tile! However, the slippery soap… smells like lemons! Which piranhas do not like," Papyrus says.

"Piranhas don't like lemons?" Minnie says, confused.

Victor whispers to Minnie, "It's best not to question."

"Of course, purple and blue are okay, Finally, pink tiles. They don't do anything. Step on them all you like. How was that?! Understand?" Papyrus adds.

"I guess so," Minnie says.

"Great! Then there's one last thing…" Papyrus says.

"What is it?" Minnie asks.

"This puzzle is entirely random! When I pull this switch, it will mix the puzzle. That has never been seen before. Not even I know the solution," Papyrus adds.

He laughs and says, "Get ready…"

Then presses the button and starts the puzzle. The tiles change to multi colors and the colors begin to shuffle and begin to change all around that Minnie's eyes are beginning to get blinded by the multi colors and her head feels dizzy on the inside. Finally, it's done shuffle. It shows that most of the tiles are red, but the middle shows two rows of tiles that are all pink. Then Papyrus leaves the scene.

"Well, it looks like this puzzle is going to be easy," Minnie says.

"You can say that again," Victor says.

The two humans walk down the pink tiles and reach the other side.

Before, they continue forward, Sans says. "Actually, that spaghetti from earlier… it wasn't too bad for my brother. Since he started cooking lessons, he's been improving a lot. I bet if he keeps it up, next year he'll even make something edible."

"Okay. Um, thanks for letting me know," Minnie says.

"You're welcome," Sans says.

The two humans continue forward to continue with their adventure and to find out if Papyrus has any more puzzles for them to solve.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Doggy Snow Day

Minnie and Victor continue to walk down the path to come across an area that is filled with broken long headed statues. Minnie wonders what could have happened that leaves the place looking broken. They find a Heal Stat and gain back their health.

They soon meet a goat who says to them, "A dog just rushed in here, filled with inspiration. It kept trying to build a snow dog that expressed its own emotions… But, as it built, it kept getting more excited about the sculpture… Its neck got longer and longer, and it added more and more snow, until… It was rather sad to watch, but I couldn't turn away."

Minnie and Victor are confused and turn their heads to each other.

"I guess the ones who made the statues couldn't keep the head supported," Minnie says.

"That sounds about right," Victor adds.

Minnie and Victor decide to continue along the path until they reach a different part of the area. The area looks like a giant patch of learned and gray snow, and there are blue Xs in different parts of the ground. They also see a different path.

"What's down there?" Minnie asks.

"It's just a statue that Papyrus made," Victor says.

"Statue?" Minnie says, confused.

"I'll show you," Victor says.

Victor and Minnie walk on the path that leads south and reach an area that has a snow sculpture that looks like Papyrus, and even has the same scarf. Minnie looks at what next to it to see a lump of snow.

"Ir has Sans written in red marker. I wonder if this is his snow sculpture too?" Minnie wonders.

Minnie and Victor walk back up and see the clean gray snow. When Minnie tries to walk on it, she slips and falls on the ground.

"That's not snow, this is ice," Minnie says with a groan.

Victor helps Minnie up and says, "I'll take care of this one."

"Okay," Minnie says.

Victor then begins to slide on the ice. Victor makes twists and turns as he makes sure to slide over the blue x that changes to red circles. When he completes all of them, he sees a gray switch and presses on it with his feet. When he does that, a bridge appears over the ledge and reaches the other side.

Victor turns to Minnie,"Come on Minnie, it's safe to cross."

"Okay," Minnie says.

Minnie gently places her feet on the ice and begins to skate on it as well. She reaches Victor and both of the kids take each other's hands. The two then begin to skate over the bridge and through the forest. Soon, they reach the other side and stop sliding on the ice and reach the snow.

Minnie happily says, "Hooray, we made it."

"Yeah. And now we need to head down that way," Victory says, pointing south.

Minnie nods her head and follows Victor down the path. When they turn at the corner, they soon run into Sans.

Sans waves and asks, "What's up?"

"Um, hello," Minnie shyly waves.

Minnie and Victor continue to walk down the path, but notice Sans again. Minnie and Victor look back and forth to notice there seems to be two Sans. They soon run into a strange deer-like creature known as a Gyftrot. The creature attacks them, but they dodge the attacks on their screen. Minnie can see the creature is looking angry. She walks over and removes the candy cane from it's pine tree-like horn. The creature cheered up a little. She then removes more, and is feeling better. Once the decorations are gone, Minnie spares the creature, and continues on her way.

The two continue walking to see Sans, more like second Sans.

Minnie says, "Sans?" confused.

"Hey… are you following me?" Sans asks.

Minnie and Victor continue to walk down the path and into a cave. As they walk down the path of the cave, Minnie is amazed to see twinkling objects gently fall from the sky and glowing moss and mushrooms on the ground. They walk down and through an entry to find themselves in a room.

The room has a computer box next to a desk that has a computer screen, keyboard, and mouse on it. On the floor are a few chew toys, a rope, a book. There is a white puppy sleeping in a bed while the other is next to the wall. Minnie walks over hoping to pet the puppy, but it collapses into a pile of fluff. That startles her a bit.

Minnie walks to the other dog to see that it's a sleep and refuses to give it any trouble. She sees it sleeping on a fabric that has some holes on it. She looks around the room to see a few things. After looking around, Minnie and Victor decide to leave the room. Victor then turns off the mushrooms and continues on their way. The two walk past Sans and turn left at the corner and walk upward. Then turn right.

They soon come across a large field full of small piles of snow. There's even a dog house with a sign next to it. They both walk down the path and Minnie looks at the sign that reads 'Woof.' Then they both continue to walk down the path. They both continue to walk down the path until they reach the last pile of snow to notice a tail.  
"What's that?" Minnie asks.

"It looks like a kind of… tail?" Victor says, confused.

Suddenly, sticking its head out of the snow is a little white dog.

Minnie smiles and happily says, "Aww! It's a little doggy. It's so cute."

Minnie wants to pet it, but Victor holds her close, "Wait Minnie."

The little dog barks a few times with a cute bark, but then it rises up as the snow falls off of its body. To Minnie's shock, the dog is wearing a large suit of armor and is holding a harpoon in its paw. Minnie becomes scared and hides behind.

Minnie worriedly asks, "Victor… what is that?"

"Believe it or not, it's a creature known as a Greater Dog," Victor says.

"Really? It… It looks really cute," Minnie says.

"And kind of big," Victor says.

Then the screen appears in front of them. They both look to see the name of the creature and what their options are. Minnie thinks a bit and then clicks on 'check' to see it's status. Then a dog appears on the screen that is asleep. That is what it looks like. It begins to bark to create sound waves. Luckily, Minnie is able to dodge the attack.

Minnie then beckons the dog to come towards her. Victor thinks she is a little crazy to do so. It then bounces towards you and flicks slobber at you. On the screen, slobber begins to make their way towards the heart. Minnie and Victor dodge the attack. After that, the dog begins to want affection. Minnie then begins to pet the dog. The Greater Dog then curls up in your lap as it allows you to pet it. The creature falls asleep for a little and then wakes up. You then play a game with it.

Minnie and Victor decide to play with it and the dog continues to get excited or feel tired. After all that, Minnie presses the spare button and decides to spare it. They also end up gaining 40 pieces of gold.

Once the battle, more like playtime is over, the dog leaves it's armor to reveal to be a small dog. The dog then licks Minnie and Victor on their cheeks, and Minnie pets the little dog with glee, making the dog very happy. The dog then hops in it's armor and then heads off.

"The dog is very very cute," Minnie says.

"I guess. But I think we should get going," Victor says.

"Okay," Minnie says.

Minnie and Victor then walk down the path and soon are walking over a very long wooden bridge. They continue to walk down the bridge and it feels that it's taking a little long. They soon stop to see Papyrus and Sans on the other side.

"Victor! Minnie! I see you two have made it this far! This is your final and most dangerous challenge! Behold! The Gauntlet of Deadly Terror!" Papyrus announces.

Just then, a wrecking spiked ball, a spear, a dog being tied by a rope appears from above. Under the bridge there is fire, another spear, and a cannon. Minnie becomes very scared to see it.

Papyrus says, "When I say the word, it will fully activate! Cannons will fire! Spikes will swing! Blade will slice! Each part will swing violently up and down! Only the tiniest chance of victory will remain! Are you ready?! Because! I! Am! About! To do it!"

So far, no one is doing anything. Victor groans at another one of Papyrus' stunts and Minnie is scared stiff.

Sans turns to his brother, "Well? What's the hold up?"

"Holdup? What holdup? I'm… I'm about to activate it now!" Papyrus demands.

So far, nothing is happening and Minnie is able to ease up a little bit.

"That, uh, doesn't look very activated," Sans replies.

"Well! This Challenge!" Papyrus angrily says.

But then calmly says, " It seems… maybe… too easy to defeat the human with."

"Yeah! WE can't use this one! I am a Skeleton with Standards! My Puzzles are very fair! And my Traps are expertly cooked! But this method is too direct! No class at all!" Papyrus adds.

Hearing this makes Minnie and Victor very confused.

Then Papyrus says, "Away it goes!"

With that all the weapons disappeared.

"Phew!" Papyrus says in relief.

Then turns to the humans, "What are you two looking at?! This was another decisive victory for Papyrus!"

Then chuckles a little, and he leaves the area.  
"That Papyrus is too much," Victor says, annoyed.

Minnie asks, "So, um, do we cross?"

"Yes," Victor says.

The two then cross the rest of the way on the bridge and reach on snow ground. They soon reach Sans.

Sans says, "I don't know what my brother's going to do now. If I were you, I would make sure I understand 'blue attacks'."

"Blue attacks?" Minnie says, confused.

"I don't think you want to know," Victor says.

"Alright. Then let's go okay," Minnie says.

Victor and Minnie continue to walk along the trail to see what will happen next.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Welcome to Snowdin Town

Minnie and Victor walk until they reach a town called Snowdin Town. They walk over to see a ship and in INN. Minnie calmly smiles to see the little town and see a Health Star. They both walk over and charge up to full health.

Minnie looks around and says, "The place looks nice."

"Yeah. Snowdin is a calm place," Victor says.

Then says, "And there's a store there. We can see if they're some supplies."

"Okay," Minnie says.

Minnie and Victor walk inside the store to see the vendor is a rabbit wearing a white shirt and a hat.

The rabbit says, "Hiya! Welcome to Snowdin! I can't remember the last time I saw a fresh face around here. Where did you come from? The Capital?"

"Um, no," Minnie answers.

"You both don't look like tourists. Are you here by yourselves?" The vendor asks.

"Yes," Victor answers.

"You want to know what to do here in Snowdin?" The vendor asks.

"Yes," Minnie answers with a nod.

"Grillby's has food, and the library has information… If you're tired, you can have a nap at the Inn. It's right next door my sister runs it," The vendor says.

"Your sister?" Minnie says, confused.

"Yes. She's a sweet one. And if you're bored, you can sit outside and watch those wacky skeletons do their thing," The vendor says.

"Skeletons?" Minnie and Victor ask.

"There's two of 'em… brothers, I think. They just showed up one day and… asserted themselves," The vendor says, sounding uneasy.

Then says, "The town has gotten a lot more interesting since then."

Minnie whispers to Victor, "Do you think it could be Sans and Papyrus?"

"It's possible," Victor says.

Minnie then asks, "So what's the town like back in the day? You know, it's history."

"Think back to your history class, kids… A long time ago, monsters lived in the ruins back in the forest. Long story short, we all decided to leave the ruins and head for the end of the caverns. Along the way, some fuzzy folk decided they like the cold and set up camp in Snowdin. Oh, and don't think about exploring the ruins…" The Vendor explains.

"How come?" Minnie asks.

"The door's been locked for ages. So unless you're a ghost or can burrow under the door, forget it," The vendor says.

"I see. So um, what's your life like here?" Minnie asks.

The vendor answers, "Like is the same as usual. A little claustrophobic… But we all know deep down that freedom is coming, don't we? As long as we have that hope, we can grit our teeth and face the same struggles, day after day…"

"Sounds like life here is tough," Minnie says.

"Yeah. That's life, ain't it?" The vendor replies.

"I suppose so," Minnie says.

"Um, is it alright if we have some cinnamon buns?" Victor asks.

"Coming right up," The vendor says.

He then gives each of them a cinnamon bun and says, "Have a nice day."

Minnie and Victor leave the store and eat the cinnamon buns. The buns actually taste really good and they finish the buns in not much time. Soon, Minnie begins to yawn with a tired expression on her face.

"You tired?" Victor asks.

Minnie nods her head, "Uh huh."

Victor soon yawns, "I'm a little tired as well. Let's head to the in and rest a little."

"That sounds good," Minnie says.

Minnie and Victor walk to the Inn and like the vendor says, the Inn is right next door to the store. They both walk inside to see a female rabbit at the front desk and wear a yellow dress with a white pearl necklace. They both walk over to meet with the hotel manager.

The manager says, "Welcome to Snowed Inn! Snowdin' premier hotel!"

"Hello mam, can we have a room to stay for the night?" Minnie asks.

"Of course, dearie,"The manager says.

Then hands Minnie the key, "Here's your room key. Make sure to bundle up!"

Minnie and Victor walk into their room and soon go into the overs of their bed and fall asleep for the night. After their adventure, they could really use some sleep. The next day, the two humans meet again with the manager and feel refreshed after their sleep.

The manager happily says, "Hiya! You look like you had a great sleep."

"We did," Victor says.

"Why that is grand. If you like to spend another night please come here," The manager says.

A little bunny says, "Mom says that sleeping can recover your health above your maximum hop."

"Well, you both have a great day," The manager says.

"Thank you, bye," Minnie says.

Minnie and Victor leave the hotel and continue on their way. They both walk past an igloo and notice a sign.

Victor reads the sign, "Don't want to walk to the other side of town? Try the under snow tunnels! They're efficiently laid out."

"Under snow tunnels?" Minnie says, confused.

The two walk to the house to hear another rabbit say, "That lady over there…"

They both turn to see another rabbit.

The rabbit says, "Something about her disturbs me."

The two walk to the woman that is another female rabbit.

The rabbit says, "Isn't my cinnamon just the cutest?"

They both look down to see the little pet, and Minnie has to admit, it is cute.

The woman says, "Bun-buns are so adorable. Tee hee hee."

They both continue on their way to see a few creatures gathered around a pine tree that is decorated by Christmas lights, ornaments, a star on the top, and presents on the bottom. They both continue to walk down the street of the town to see what it has.

They first meet up with a bird and a polar bear who are gathered by the tree. And then, they meet another bear that says the town doesn't have a mayor. They both soon notice Grillby's and decide to walk inside.

They walk to a few creatures and meet some interesting characters. Some of them are bored of the food here, and one is wondering if human food is different from monster food. They even meet some of the characters they've met on the train and some now characters. Even new characters.

They talk to the bartender and he says, "Grillbz said that he'd offer you a glass of water, but doesn't touch the stuff."

They soon leave the diner and continue walking down the train. They meet others who either laugh, chat, and other kinds of fun to forget the troubles they have with the war. The two humans continue to walk around the town to see what the place has to offer. They both walk to the library to see they have a few shelves of books along with a few creatures inside who are reading and relaxing.

The two then continue to walk and walk until they notice that… they are unable to see anything anymore. Not even what is in front of their nose. They can't even see each other. Minnie soon notices that she can't see Victory anymore

Minnie nervously looks around, "Vi-Victor… Victor where are you? Victor?"

Minnie stops in her tracks that she isn't able to go anywhere because the fog is blocking her sight. That is until she sees a silhouette of a mysterious being a short distance away. Minnie nervously gulps and fears on who this figure is and if it plans to do any harm to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Boney Battle of Papyrus

While entering a fog, Minnie and Victor end up being separated from each other. Now Minnie is facing a mysterious figure, a figure that looks very familiar.

Suddenly, the figure says, "Human. Allow me to tell you about some complex feelings. Feelings like… the joy of finding another pasta lover. The admiration for another's puzzle solving skills. The desire to have a cool, smart person thinks you are cool. These feelings… they must be what you are feeling right now!"

Minnie is confused about what the person is talking about. Yet, she feels that she recognizes this voice.

The figure continues, "I can hardly imagine what it must be like to feel that way. After all, I am very great. I don't ever wonder what having lots of friends is like. I pity you… lonely human… Worry not! You shall be lonely no longer! I, the Great Papyrus, will be your…"

However, he remains silent soon after. Minnie is surprised to hear the voice and the figure is actually Papyrus, after saying his name.

She then sees Papyrus turn around and says, "No… Ni, this is all wrong!"

Minnie soon becomes very confused.

Papyrus then says, "I can't be your friend! You are a human! I must capture you! Then, I can fulfill my lifelong dream! Powerful! Popular! Prestigious! That's Papyrus! The newest member… of the Royal Guard."

Soon, Minnie finds Papyrus is blocking in her way, as her health bar and screen appears in front of her. She doesn't want to fight Papyrus, but feels that she needs to do something in order to get past him. Minnie decides the only thing she can think of. She selects Mercy.

But Papyrus says, "So you won't fight… Then let's see if you can handle my fabled blue attack!"

Minnie becomes stunned as Papyrus decides to attack her. Minnie has her Heart Life remain still until all of Papyrus attacks come through. Then sees a white and decides to move up. Suddenly, her Heart has turned blue.

"You're blue now. That's my attack. Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!" Papyrus says, and laughs.

Minnie is confused that her Heart has changed to blue, but decides to press mercy and then the spare selections anyway.

Suddenly, Papyrus says, "Behold!"

Then Papyrus begins his attacks with the white bones. Minnie dodges the attack. Once Minnie dodges the attack, Papyrus is cackling. Yet, Minnie selectes Mercy and then Spare.

"How high can you jump?" Papyrus questions.

Papyrus attacks Minnie with the bones and Minnie has her Heart jump over all the attacks. At the same time Papyrus is trying hard to play it cool. Minnie does the exact same action to spare Papyrus from the fight.

"Yeah! Don't make me use my 'Special Attack,'" Papyrus says, making Minnie confused.

Papyrus then performs her attack. Minnie then has her heart jump and duck under the flying bones. Minnie ends up hitting one of the bones and loses a little health. Once the attack is done, Minnie continues with her current action, sparing Papyrus.

Papyrus says, "I can almost taste my future of popularity."

Papyrus continues to attack her, and Minnie does the same action. Jumping over the bones. Soon, Papyrus begins to grow considering his options. Minnie then continues to spare Papyrus.

"Papyrus, Head of the Royal Guards," Papyrus says.

Papyrus then performs the same attacks, and Minnie continues to dodge them. Some of them make Minnie have to perform high jumps. Soon, Minnie finishes dodging the attacks. Papyrus again, is trying hard to play cool. Minnie just continues to do the same action.

"Papyrus, unparalleled spaghettore!" Papyrus says.

Papyrus then continues to attack. Minnie is able to dodge the attacks and when the blue bones come, she simply stays still until they pass. Once the attacks are done, Minnie just continues to give Papyrus mercy.

Papyrus says, "Undyne will be really proud of me!"

Papyrus attacks and Minnie dodges them more until they come to a stop. Minnie continues to spare him.

Papyrus says, "The king will trim a hedgehog in the shape of my smile!"

Papyrus continues to attack and Minnie dodges until they're gone. Minnie performs the same action.

Now Papyrus says, "My brother will… well, he won't change very much." which Minnie kind of agrees on considering his personality.

Then the same thing happened over again, Papyrus attacks, Minnie jumps, then she presses mercy. Of course, Minnie ends up losing a little more health.

Papyrus then says, "I'll have lots of admirers!"

Continues: Papyrus attacks, Minnie jumps, then she presses mercy. And Papyrus is rattling to the bone.

"How will I know if people sincerely like me?" Papyrus asks himself.

Continues: Papyrus attacks, Minnie jumps, then she presses mercy.

Papyrus says, "Someone like you is really rare… like Victor."

Continues: Papyrus attacks, Minnie jumps, then she presses mercy. And now Papyrus is beginning to prepare a bone attack.

"I don't think they'll let you go…" Papyrus says.

Continues: Papyrus attacks, Minnie jumps, then she presses mercy. And Papyrus remembers a bad joke Sana told and is frowning.

Papyrus says, "After you're captured and sent away."

"Sent away?" Minnie asks in her thoughts, feeling concern.

Continues: Papyrus attacks, Minnie jumps, then she presses mercy.

Papyrus starts to feel uneasy, "Urgh… who cares! Give Up!

Minnie doesn't. And continues: Papyrus attacks, Minnie jumps, then she presses mercy.

Papyrus angrily says, "Give up or face my. Special attack."

Minnie refuses and continues the same events. Continues: Papyrus attacks, Minnie jumps, then she presses mercy. Yet, Minnie ends up losing more health.

Papyrus says, "Yeah! Very soon I will use my Special Attack."

Continues: Papyrus attacks, Minnie jumps, then she presses mercy.

"Not too long and I will use that Special Attack," Papyrus says.

Continues: Papyrus attacks, Minnie jumps, then she presses mercy.

Papyrus says, "This is your last chance before my… Special attack."

Continues: Papyrus attacks, Minnie jumps, then she presses mercy. Papyrus also prepares his bones.

"Behold…! MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

This time, on the screen is a small dog that is chewing a small bone. Minnie simply moves her health over with curiosity.

Papyrus is shocked, "What the heck! That's my special attack!"

Then begins to shout at the dog, "Hey! You stupid dog! Do you hear me! Stop munching on that bone!"

Then the dog begins to leave, making Papyrus shouts, "Hey! What are you doing! Come back here with my special attack!"

Soon, the dog is gone, taking the bone with it. Minnie can't help but giggle while Papyrus is dumbfounded about his special attack has been taken away.

Papyrus says, "Oh well. I'll just use a really cool regular attack."

And soon Papyrus begins to get himself ready for another attack. And Minnie still presses spare.

Papyrus sighs, "Here's an absolutely normal attack!"

Papyrus then performs his 'Normal attack,' which is the same attack he's been performing against Minnie, yet the bones going up and down, including the little coming around, make things complicated. Soon, the bones get bigger and bigger and bigger, until a giant bone comes along. Soon, all the attacks are done.

Papyrus begins panting as he says, "Well…! It's clear… you can't… defeat me! Yeah! I can see you shaking in your boots! Therefore, I, the Great Papyrus, elect to grant you pity!"

That makes Minnie confused.

Then Papyrus says, "I will 'spare' you, Human girl, Minnie. Now's your chance to accept my Mercy."

Minnie is surprised that Papyrus is sparing him, and decides to do just that.

Soon, the mysterious fog fades to reveal that the person really is Papyrus and Victor is actually close by.

Victor walks over and asks, "There you are Minnie, are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Minnie says.

Victor turns his head to notice Papyrus, "What's he doing here?"

"Apparently he and I ended up having a battle per say, but he only attacked me with bones, and he ended up sparing me," Minnie says.

"Really?" Victor asks, confused.

Suddenly, Papyrus says, "Nyoo hoo hoo… I can't even stop someone as weak as you… Undyne's going to be disappointed in me. I'll never join the Royal Guard… and… my friend's quantity will remain Stagnant!"

Minnie isn't sure what she will do, but feels that she knows what will be good.

Minnie smiles and says, "Let's be friends."

"Really?! You want to be friends with me?" Papyrus asks, shocked.

Minnie nods her head with glee, "I am. Besides, you already have Victor as a friend right.

"You're right about that. Well then… I guess… I guess I can make an allowance for you!" Papyrus says, trying to hide his eagerness.

Then happily says, "Wow! I have more friends! And who knew that all I needed to make them was to give people awful puzzles and then fight them?"

Minnie sheepishly smiles, "I guess so. There are many ways people can be friends."

He then says, "You taught me a lot, Minnie. I hereby Grant you permission to pass though. And I'll give you directions to the surface."

"You will?" Minnie asks with glee.

Victor isn't sure about it, but likes to try.

"Continue forward until you reach the end of the cavern. Then… when you reach the capital, cross the barrier," Papyrus says.

"Barrier?" Minnie and Victor say confused.

"That's the magical seal trapping us all underground. Anything can enter through it, but nothing can exit… except someone with a powerful soul," Papyrus says.

Then says, "Like you!"

"That's why the king wants to acquire a human. He wants to open the barrier with soul power. Then us monsters can return to the surface," Papyrus says.

"Is that true?" Victor asks.

"Fraid so," Papyrus says.

Then remembers, "Oh, I forgot to tell you… to reach the exit, you will have to pass… through the King's Castle."

"The castle?" Minnie asks.

"I remember you telling me about it before. But you always tell me not to go there," Victor says.

"And the King might want your soul is the reason why I don't allow you there, of course it's a recent detail that he just discovered," Papyrus says.

"Yes. He is the King of All Monsters… He is… well… he's a big fuzzy pushover!" Papyrus says.

Minnie and Victor become confused with the pushover part.

Papyrus then says, "Everybody loves that guy. I am certain if you just say… 'Excuse me, Mr. Dreemurr… Can I please go home?! He'll guide you right to the barrier himself. Anyway! That's enough talking! I'll be at home being a cool friend! Feel free to come by and hang out! And Victor, you're happy to continue exploring with the girl if you like."

Soon, Papyrus then leaves the scene, leaving the two human children alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Hanging out with Papyrus

After the battle against Papyrus, Minnie and Victor decide to walk about into town. They soon walk in front of a house to see Papyrus there.

Papyrus notices them and says, "So you came back I see."

"Um yeah. We did," Minnie shyly says.

"Yeah. Thought we just drop by and say hi," Victor says.

"Hmm, your friend must be really serious about this… I'll have to take you someplace really special… a place I like to spend a lot of time!" Papyrus says.

"Oh you don't need to do that," Minnie says.

"Come come, I insist," Papyrus says, and walks ahead.

Minnie and Victor follow. They continue to head towards the direction, but soon turn back the way they came. Soon, they arrive at the same house.

"My house!" Papyrus says.

Victor groans, "Papyrus, you could just show us the door."

"Oh, that doesn't matter. Come on in," Papyrus says, and opens the door.

He walks inside the house with Minnie and Victor behind him. Minnie sees a televisions on a brown furniture, a brown table, a green couch, a small brown table with a red book, and some strange device next to the TV.

"Welcome to scenic my house! Enjoy and take your time!" Papyrus says, excited.

Minnie turns to Victor, "Do you live here too, Victor?"

"Yeah. I kind of did, but I mostly stayed in Sans room," Victor says.

Minnie says, "I see."

Minnie then begins to look around and notices the book is actually a joke book. Curious, Minnie opens the book to see what kind of jokes the book has. In the book, it has a quantum physics book. Minnie then turns the page to see another quantum physic book. She then finds another, and another, and another for each page. Minnie decides to stop and close the book.

Minnie then walks to the Tv and then turns it on to see rainbow color stripes on it.

Papyrus notices, "Oih, it's my favorite game-show!"

She looks at the TV and it says, '"Stay tuned for a new program-MTT."

Papyrus says, "What! It's usually better than this! This is just a bad episode! Don't judge me!"

Victor whispers, "Just agree with him."

"I suppose," Minnie says with a sheepish grin.

Minnie looks to turn to notice a dirty sock with a series of sticky notes on it.

"Why there's a sock on the floor. The notes say 'Sans! Please pick up your sock!' 'Ok' 'Don't put it back down!' 'Ok' 'Move it!' 'Ok' 'You move it two inches! Move it to your room!' 'Ok' 'And don't bring it back!' 'Ok' 'It's still here!' Didn't you just say not to bring it back to my room?' 'Forget it!'" Minnie replies, reading the notes.

Minnie becomes confused by the notes and they seem to be from different two people. She believes they come from the two brothers; Sans and Papyrus. Minnie then walks to the table to notice a gray rock on the table.

"What's this?" Minnie asks.

Victor answers, "That belongs to Sans."

"Yeah. This is my brother's pet rock. He always forgets to feed it. As usual, I have to take responsibility," Papyrus complains.

Minnie looks at the rock to notice it's covered in sprinkles. She then walks inside the other room that is actually the kitchen. There's a fridge, a trashcan, a sink that has a high draw, a stove, and a table next to it. Victor and Papyrus walk inside to see Minnie looking at the fridge

"Ah-ha! Interested in my food museum?" Papyrus says.

"Food museum?" Minnie says, confused.

"Please. Peruse my culinary art show," Papyrus says.

Curious, Minnie opens the fridge to see half of them are filled containers and all labeled 'spaghetti.' The other half contains nothing but an empty bag of chips. Minnie then closes the fridge and walks to the sink and sees how tall it is.

"Impressed? I increased the height of my sink," Papyrus says.

"Big sink," Minnie comments.

"And about his height," Victor replies.

"Now I can fit more bones under it! Take a looky!" Papyrus says.

Minnie opens the door and to her surprise, she sees a dog and it's eating the bone.

Minnie happily says, "Aww, what a cute doggy."

"What?!" Papyrus exclaims.

Then the dog runs out of the cabinet under the sink as Papyrus shouts, "Catch that meddling canine!"

Minnie and Victor begin to chase the dog, but the dog quickly runs out of the house and runs in the snow with the bone in its mouth.

Papyrus angrily shouts, "Curses!"

Suddenly, Sans comes out of his bedroom upstairs and plays a trombone. The sound that happens when you fail at something. 'Blah blah blaaaaaah.'

Recognizing the sound, Papyrus angrily says, "Sans! Stop Plaguing my life with incidental music!"

The two then leave the kitchen and then head upstairs.

Victor points the door down the hall, "This room is Sans room."

Then Victor shows the room that has a stop sign, caution signs, and a keep out sign.

Papyrus says, "That's my room. If you've finished looking around… we could go in and… hang out like a group of very cool friends!"

"Um sure, we can go in there," Minnie says.

"You might like it. Papyrus has interesting stuff," Victor says.

Soon, the two humans and the skeleton are in the room belonging to Papyrus. There is a race car bed, a bookshelf, a computer on a desk, a table of action figures and more.

"This is my room. In that boys, those are all the attacks I used on you. I remembered it like it was yesterday… even though it basically just happened," Papyrus says.

Minnie looks at the computer as Papyrus says, "The internet! I'm quite popular there. I'm just a dozen away… From a Double Digit Follower Count! Of course, fame has a steep price. A jealous troll has besieged my online persona. Always sending me bad puns in a goofy font… "

Minnie then looks at the books and Papyrus says, "That book's one of my favorites. 'Advanced Puzzle Construction For Critical Mind' That next book is another one of my favorites 'Peek-A-Boo with Fluffy Bunny.' The Ending always gets me."

"Sounds interesting," Minnie says.

She walks to the closet and asks, "What's in there?"

"There are no skeletons inside my closet! Except me sometimes," Papyrus says.

Minnie and Victor chuckle in reply.

Minnie looks at the flag and asks, "What's that?"

"Isn't that Flat Neato? Undyne found it at the bay… I think it's from the human world? Now I know what you're thinking. Why would a human flag… have a cool skeleton on it? Well… I have a theory. I think humans… must have descended from skeletons! Nyh heh heh!"

Minnie and Victor look at the table that has action figures on it..

"Ah, yes, action figures. A great reference for theoretical battle scenarios. How do I have so many?" Well, let's just say they're from… a chubby, smiling man who loves to surprise people. Yeah! That's right! Santa!"

The three then turn to see the bed.

"That's my bed. If I ever get to the surface… I'd like to drive down a long highway. Wind in my hair… Sun on my skin… of course, that's just a dream," Papyrus says.

"Your hair? But you don't have hair," Minnie says.

"It's kind of a metaphor," Victor says.

"Yep. So instead I cruise while I snooze," Papyrus says.

Then asks, "So, um… if you've seen everything… Do you want to start hanging out?"

"Sure," Minnie says.

"I don't see why not," Victor says.

"Okay! Let's hang ten!" Papyrus says.

Minnie giggles and turns to Victor, "Hang ten!"

"Oh brother," Victor says, rolling his eyes.

Soon, they begin to hang out with Papyrus.

Papyrus says, "Here we go! Hanging out! I've actually never done this before. But don't worry! You can't spell prepared without several letters from my name! I snagged an official hangout guidebook from the library! We're ready to have a great time!"

Papyrus opens his book, "Let's see… Step one… press the © key on your keyboard for 'Friendship Hud.'"

"Hud?" Minnie says confused.

Papyrus says, "Okay, forget it. I think we're ready for step two!"

He continues to read his book, "Step two… asked them to hang out."

Minnie giggles while Victor rolls his eyes, seeing they have already done that part.

Papyrus says determinedly, "Human girl Minnie! And of course Victor! I, the Great Papyrus… will hang out with you!"

Minnie simply selects yes.

Papyrs places his hands on his cheek bones and sparkles with glee, "R-really? Wowie! I guess that means it's time for part three!"

He then reads his book again, "Step three… put on nice clothes to show you care."

Suddenly, Papyrus realizes, "Wait a minute… wear clothes that have bandages hanging off of you… you're wearing clothing right now! Not only that… earlier today, you were also wearing clothing!"

Papyrus squeals, "No… could it be? You've wanted to hang out with me from the very beginning?"

"Um yes," Minnie answers.

Soon Papyrus becomes petrified, "No. You planned it all! You're way better at hanging out than I am! N-NOOOOOO! Your Friendship Power!"

Minnie soon becomes a bit dumbfounded. Suddenly,a friendship meter begins to go up.

Papyrus chuckles and says, "Don't think you've bested me yet! I, the Great Papyrus… have never been beaten at hanging out, and I never will!"

"I didn't think this was supposed to be a contest," Minnie says, confused.

"I can easily keep up with you! You see, I, too, can wear clothing!"

Minnie soon becomes more confused.

"In fact, I always wear my special clothes underneath my regular clothes. Just in case someone wants to hang out! Behold!" Papyrus announces.

He then leaves for a minute and comes back wearing sneakers, shocks, shorts, a t-shirt, and a hat backwards.

Papyrus laughs and says, "What do you think of my secret style!?"

"I think it looks nice," Minnie says.

"No! A genuine compliment!" Papyrus panics.

Suddenly, the friendship meter goes up more.

"However… you don't truly understand the hidden power of this outfit! Therefore… what you just said is invalid! This hangout won't escalate any further!" Papyrus says.

Minnie is even more confused.

Papyrus continues, "Unless you find my secret! But that won't happen!"

Minnie is confused and wonders what kind of secret he is talking about. Minnie begins to look around at the outfits, like the shoes, biscope, shorts, and stuff.

When she asks about the hat, "Papyrus asks, "My hat… my hat… My hat!"

Suddenly, his hat lifts up to reveal something inside.

"W-well then… you found my secret. I suppose I have no choice. It's a present… a present j-just for you!" Papyrus says, and gives Minnie the present.

Minnie looks at the present and decides to open it. Minnie opens the box to see something inside, and it's familiar

Papyrus asks, "Do you know what this is?"

Minnie nods her head.

"It's spaghetti. That's what you're thinking, isn't it," Papyrus questions.

Then nods his head, "Right… but oh-so wrong! This isn't any plan ol' pasta! This is an artisan's work! Silken spaghetti, finely aged in an oaken cask… Then cooked by me, Master Chef Papyrus."

Then turns to Minnie, "Girl! It's time to end this! There's no way this can go any further."

Minnie looks at the pasta and decides to eat it. She takes a bite and her face reflexively scrunches up. The taste of the pasta is indescribable.

Papyrus happily says, "What a passionate expression! You must really love my cooking! And by extension, me! Maybe even more than I do!"

He then begins to scream and shout as the friendship meter then goes past the limits, he screams, "NOOOOOOOO!"

Papyrus says, "Human. It's clear now. You're completely obsessed with me. Everything you do. Everything you say. It's all been for my sake. Girl. I want you to be happy, too. It's time for me to express my feelings. It's time that I told you. I, Papyrus…"

He then thinks a bit and says, "Hmm, well, I'm flattered you care so much, but maybe cool it a little bit…? You are a very nice person. I'm glad we're friends. But, I think you can reach your max potential… if you live more for your own sake, rather than just mine. Hmmm…"

Then has an idea, "Hey, I know the solution! You should hang out with my boss, Undyne!"

"Your boss?" Minnie says, confused.

"Yeah. I think if you spread your friend energy out more… you'll have a more healthy lifestyle. Yeah! Let's be friends with Undyne!" Papyrus says.

He laughs and leaves the scene.

Suddenly comes back, "Oh, and if you ever need to reach me. Here's my phone number. You can call me anytime! Platonically.

Papyrus then gives Minnie a piece of paper and takes it to see the number.

"Well, gotta go!" Papyrus says.

He laughs and leaves the scene.

Minnie and Victor turn to each other and decide to leave the house. They soon arrive at the INN and decide to stay there for the night, since it's late. After gaining a room, and head to the beds. They both sleep for the night.


End file.
